Broken Beyond Repair (Or So She Thought)
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: Ron destroyed her. And she thought she'll never enjoy her life anymore. Little did she knew, somebody had an eye on her and only her. My first chaptered story. Please be nice. Reviews will be appreciated. Enjoy! Much love xx COMPLETED
1. The Heartbreak

CHAPTER 1: The Heartbreak

Because I don't love you anymore –RW

She was speechless. She stared at the words on her mobile phone. Her world came down crumbling on the floor. Her heart, what was left of her heart, shattered to pieces, turned to dust.

Why don't you just say so that day? Why wait? –HG

If I told you that, that day, who knows what'll happen to you? What I've done to you, that's enough. I don't need to hurt you anymore. –RW

I understand. –HG

What do you understand? –RW

This, what happened, it's my entire fault. –HG

Hush. Don't say that. It's not your fault. It's just… Just take this as an experience. Learn from it. –RW

You make it sound so easy. But do you know how hard it is for me to accept all this? You were fine that afternoon. Why? You should've told me a year ago. Not today. –HG

I'm sorry. This is the best decision that I could think of for us. –RW

It's the best decision for you. Not for me. –HG

She remembered what had happened just three days ago.

They were on their way back from a date. Just movie and dinner, nothing much. But that was more than enough for her. More than what she could hope for. She's happy. She needed nothing more than that. Time and attention. That's all she ever wanted from him. The journey back home was in silence before he broke it.

"Hermione." His eyes were still on the road. He suggested muggle way date today. He picked her up using his car that Hermione helped him choose. He booked the movie tickets online. Just the way Hermione taught him.

"Yeah?"

"Be honest. Are you happy being with me?"

Silence.

"I want to know. Because I felt guilty. Guilty for not treating you the way you should be treated. The way a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend." He continued.

"I'm fine. I'm happy."

"I felt guilty for ignoring you. For not texting you often. For not being a good boyfriend."

Silence.

"Please say something. I brought up this issue because I don't want to hurt you if I keep this longer."

"Don't you love me anymore?" Is all Hermione could ask. He hesitated. And that's how she knew the answer. He didn't.

"I've a heart, I've feelings, and of course I love you. But I feel guilty. I don't want to treat you like this anymore. I don't want to keep this any longer. I'm going to let you go. Please. Please don't hate me. Please remember me. And I'll always remember you because you were there in my life even for a short moment."

She was speechless. Tears came trickling down her straight face. She didn't sob. The tears just came out and won't stop. She had never cry in front of him. This was the first time she did.

Her world crumbled down. Every heartstring was broken. Her heart felt like bursting out from her chest. It hurts so much. Her fingers were numb. The blood doesn't reach her brain. The tears won't stop no matter how much she tried to wipe it. But she couldn't sob either.

She didn't trust herself to speak. Let her be the only one hurting. She doesn't want to hurt anybody else. Even her now ex-boyfriend.

"You don't have to tell anybody about this."

Silence.

"Go find your happiness." It's all he could add. He held her hand trying to comfort her.

She held his fingers. She squeezed it hard, knowing that that would be the last time she gets to hold his hand. To feel his skin on hers. Reluctantly, she pulled away. Leaving his hand on her thigh.

She's been missing those hands for a long time. She only got them back on the day they were leaving hers forever.

"You just took it away. Just… Just go home." She said.

"I'll go home when you're okay." He said.

"Then go home in a week! Or a month! Or in ten years!" She said opening the car door and stepped out of his car.

No good byes, no last words. No anything. She walked herself to her car and got in the driver's seat. She let out a heart wrenching sobs that she held when she was in his car. She squeezed the steering wheel until her knuckles whitens.

She cried her heart out in her car that held so many memories of them. And he just drove away. She guessed he just felt his entire burden being lifted by dumping her like a worn out doll. She cried herself to sleep that night. Luckily she lived alone in a small flat.

A/N: ! Long sob story warning!

This was what happened on the night I got dumped. It was heart wrenching. The last paragraph didn't actually happen. When he said he'll go home when I'm okay, I wiped my tears dry and pulled a straight face and looked ahead because I know if I looked at his face, I would cry harder. Then the last thing I said that night to him was, go home. And I exited the car, and went to sit on the nearby bench. I lived in the college hostel at that time. My car was far from where I was so I sat on the bench, when I saw his car turned around; I stood up and went inside the building where I called my closest friend. As soon as she picked up the phone, I sobbed hard as I tell her, he dumped me. She was more than startled as soon as I told her because when she picked up the phone, she said hello in a playful tone. And the sentences where I wrote;

'He held her hand trying to comfort her. She held his fingers. She squeezed it hard, knowing that that would be the last time she gets to hold his hand. To feel his skin on hers. Reluctantly, she pulled away. Leaving his hand on her thigh. She's been missing those hands for a long time. She only got them back on the day they were leaving hers forever.'

Was true. Every word of it. He held my hand as much as I despised it because he was breaking up with me but still had the nerve to hold me, I couldn't let go. I squeezed his fingers not wanting to let him leave me forever but I guess the odds were not in my favor. I pulled my hands away and he rubbed my thigh just above my knee probably hoping that I'll be okay not knowing what he was doing just left more painful memories for me. I really did miss him for a long time before that night. I got to touch him that night after a long time, but he was leaving, on the same night. Imagine how much that breaks my heart. Yeah it still did break my heart.

And you read it right. He actually dared to ask me not to hate him, to remember me and all. I don't have the strength to say no so I just nodded. As much as I would like to curse him, I can't. AND HE DARED ASKED ME TO NOT TELL ANYBODY I KNEW. Of course I didn't do that. I called my friend straight away.

As I waited for my friends to come down, I tried hard to hold my tears until we got to my car. I drove to the nearest park which is almost 15 minutes away, and spilt it all to them. I spilt the stories, and the tears. It was a lot. My eyes were puffy the next morning. The break up was heart breaking. And every single time I remembered how I held his hand and squeezed his fingers for that last time, I still cry and felt my heart shattered just a little more. You see, our college is just small. Two blocks of hostel for female and male. One block of academic building with eight floors. One staff's café on the academic building ground floor. And one student café in the hostel compound. So you will notice everybody. I often see him. And I tried my hardest to not look at him in the eye because all mine will show was just hatred and sadness. We broke up early March 2017. And it's October already. I can't seem to wipe him off. Sometimes I just wished that God would work his way and make me knocked my head off somewhere and make me forget everything. At the park, something was revealed. One of the friends that followed me to the park that night actually had the nerve to meddle in my relationship. She asked my ex whether he loved me or not. If so, he shouldn't have treated me like that. And he really took that seriously. And look what happened. He dumped me thinking I wasn't happy with him, when I was beyond happy just being with him. I'm holding a grudge, 'friend'. You contributed in destroying my relationship. Few days after that, I text him asking why did he really left me. I got the truth and he said he stopped loving me a year ago.

Anyway, I'm sorry for making you read my sob story. This will be a chaptered story. Please expect delay after chapter 18, because I'm currently stuck at chapter 19. Please enjoy, and review. Much love xx


	2. Evolve

A/N: Hi. This is just a filling chapter. Still, I hope you enjoy this. Reviews would be much appreciated. To . , I thought you were going to remove my account! Btw thanks for the compliment. Her name's Luna. And to xxIVIxx, thank you so much for the kind words. It was hard writing the first chapter, couldn't keep my eyes from leaking lol. The true story was only in the first chapter and bits of what really happened were not so much from chapter 2 onwards. Thank you, and enjoy this one! Much love xx

Disclaimer: Still not mine no matter how much I wished it to be mine.

 **CHAPTER 2: Evolved**

Next morning she woke up feeling numb. The moment her eyes opened, she felt tears prickling her eyeballs. And then she got flashbacks from where they started. The days when she was so happy. The days when she felt worthless. The days she felt unwanted. But she kept on loving him because he's all she wanted. And she made him a promise to bear with him and his temperament. Not to change him from whom he was to who she wanted. Because she loved him the way he is. She loved him through and through. But he couldn't do the same to her. He couldn't love her the way she loved him. Most unfortunate thing was they worked in the same department in the ministry.

Luckily today was Sunday. She can moped around all she wanted but she decided to go for a run. She got up from the bed, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She put on her ear pod and turned on the volume full blast. Put on her trainers and started to jog few blocks away from her flat. After about an hour, she started her way back home. On the way, she stopped at their favorite coffee shop to get her breakfast. But she cancelled her thought and walked back home. She gets in the shower and couldn't help but cry again. She washed her hair, run cold water on her face and got it all done. She got out of the shower, dried her hair using magic because it's faster and put on a nice sundress. She sat in front of the mirror and checked out her puffy eyes.

She put her sunglasses on, grabbed her handbag and walked to the nearest mall. She headed straight for a salon and decided to do something with her hair. Cut it short and dye it blonde. The lightest shade of blonde.

"Can I help you, miss? –" the stylist enquired her name.

"Granger. But please, just Hermione." She smiled, still not taking off her sunglasses. She knew she looked terrible. Puffy red eyes and all. It's a wonder her nose was not red.

"I'm Emma. So what are planning on to do with your hair?" Emma asked her while fanning out her hair over her shoulder trying to think of something to do with the frizz and bushiness.

"Cut it short. And dye it blonde. As blonde as possible." Hermione told her. She will not regret this.

"Are you sure? Your hair would be beautiful if just trim a little and after it gets some treatment, it will be soft and silky."

"No. I'm sure I want to cut it short. Kind of like bob cut or pixie cut. Which one do you think would suit me?"

"Okay then. If you asked me, I would tell you to leave them this long. Maybe we should put some glamour charm on your hair for both style and then you can decide which one you like most. Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione smiled.

"Excellent. Now, where's my wand?" she muttered to herself. Eventually she found it in her back pocket. "If you could take your sunglasses off please." She asked kindly.

Hermione took off her sunglasses and stared at the image of her in the mirror. She still looked terrible, but better than this morning. She heard Emma gasped.

"Oh my god. If you don't mind, may I ask what happened?"

"I got dumped. Yesterday. And you know what? He works in the same department as me. At the ministry. So I decided this morning that I'm going to show him what he missed. What he lost."

"I'm going to make you the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and make sure he regrets it." Emma said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you, Emma. I appreciate it." She said smiling, touching Emma's right hand.

Emma started to put on glamour charm on her to let her choose between bob cut or pixie cut for her new hair. She ended up with pixie cut hair and chose the color platinum blonde for her new hair color. This is her first time doing this so she felt a little bit nervous. When her hair was done, she went for a spa day to pamper herself. She needed this very much.

Seeing that tomorrow was Monday, Hermione suddenly felt nervous. How was she going to act tomorrow? What would she feel? What if she broke down the moment she saw him and his pretty face? She didn't know. After pampering herself, she went to shop for new wardrobe. A whole new wardrobe. She's going to throw out her prudish clothes and replace it with daring but still decent clothes.

She never wore a skirt that was above her knee, but now she's going to rock it. She bought sleeveless formal shirts, skirts with slits, showing her thighs a little, tight skirts, you name it. She bought it all. She also decided to replace her undergarments with sexy and lacey ones. She needs the confidence inside and out. After she's done with the clothes, she went for groceries shopping.

She needs to get rid of all the alcohol in her house. Replace it with healthy drinks, juices. She bought fruits, leaving the grapes out of her list as it reminded her of him. She piled boxes of Caesar salad, baby carrots and baby tomatoes she could snack on while watching movies at home.

After she's done with the shopping, she headed straight home. She put her shopping bags beside the door, and walked to the sofa. She stood beside the sofa and stared at it. She used to cuddle with him there. But that was just her memories now. Tears started to blur her eyes. She wiped it off and walked to her room, threw herself on the bed and tried to sleep the sadness off. She ended up shaking with tears flowing down wetting her pillow.


	3. True Friend

A/N: To the friend that comforted me, that joined hands with me in cussing him, I love you. I didn't actually change my appearance, but I did put on some make up. Because I never worn any without any special occasion. But now, I wear it in daily basis. Please enjoy this chapter. And I'll see you soon in the next chapter. Much love xx

Warning! Minor cussing.

Disclaimer: I'm not rich, so clearly I didn't own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 3: True Friend**

A crack sounded in her living room but she didn't notice it.

"Hermione! Why did you have fun shopping without me?" Ginny walked to Hermione's room to a woman she doesn't recognize, who apparently was shaking with sadness on Hermione's bed. "Umm what are you doing on Hermione's bed? Who are you?" Ginny asked, not knowing that that was her best friend, letting out heart wrenching sobs.

Hermione sit up and tried to wipe out her tears, which she failed.

"Oh my god, Hermione. What happened?" Ginny ran to hug Hermione and let her cry into her shoulder.

"Ron. He dumped me. Yesterday." She spoke between sobs. She continued crying for almost an hour. Ginny let her, not saying anything soothing as she knew nothing could sooth Hermione right now. She knew Hermione will not be okay anytime soon.

"Hermione, I need to write Blaise saying I'm staying with you tonight." She said to Hermione when her tears subsided. Hermione nodded and let Ginny go. "I'm borrowing Gigi. You go take a hot bath first, okay? I'll prepare some dinner."

"Okay. Thanks, Ginny." Hermione got up and went inside the bathroom. She prepared the bath for herself, putting some lavender oil inside the hot water. She needed the calmness. She dreaded tomorrow but she needs to wind down first right now.

"So, what had happened? If you're ready, you can tell me. If not, I can wait." Ginny started. Hermione's been picking with her food since their dinner started ten minutes ago.

"He dumped me. That's what happened."

"I thought you had a date with him. Last Saturday. When did this happen?"

"Last Saturday. After the movies. Do you believe me if I tell you, he waited until I finished my dinner before he dumped me, knowing that I'll probably starve myself to death if he dumped me before I stuff something into my stomach."

"What. The. Fuck? Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Duh, Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How dare he?! How dare he?! I'm going to hex him the next I saw him. I'm going to hang him upside down and make him suffer. I probably will cut his balls off. That pathetic excuse of a brother of mine. Did he cheat on you?"

"Ginny. You know what he's like. He's not that type."

"Yeah. Well, you never know. By the way, you look hot with this new haircut. It reminds me of a certain git back in school."

"Thanks, Ginny." She rolled her eyes. "Talking about that, I only remembered him after my hair's done. No turning back now." she shrugged.

"You had fun shopping today. Without me may I add?" Ginny smirked playfully. Hermione chuckled.

"I just need some time to myself. I went to the salon; the result is as you can see." She ruffled her now short platinum blonde hair. "I'm a blonde now, like the Malfoys. Then I went to spa. And then I went grocery shopping. I intend to throw away all my alcoholic drinks and start eating healthy. Oh I even went for a jog early this morning."

"Good for you. I just need you to know that I'm here for you. I'm always here. Like Charlie Puth once said, I quote 'I'm only one, owl away.'" She sang and they giggled.

"It's call but, whatever you say, Ginny. Thank you for being here. How's Blaise?"

"Oh he's fine. I'm bringing him over to the Burrow to meet mum and dad. I'm a bit nervous. What am I thinking bringing a Slytherin home, right? But whatever. I'll just elope if mum and dad don't approve him." She chuckled. "You'll back me up, right?"

"Of course I would, Ginny. Don't tell anyone my… conditions will you? Don't tell anyone yet. I'll break the news myself."

"Okay. Let's hit the sack. I'm a bit worn out." She cleaned up the plates using magic and then changed to pajamas she borrowed from Hermione. Heck. What's Hermione's were hers too. She lied down beside Hermione. She heard the sobs Hermione was letting out slowly and she chose to ignore her, letting her release all the sadness inside her.


	4. The Hot Chick

A/N: Thank you for liking my story, Dracomalfoyfan01. I'll thank you a thousand times, dear xxIVIxx. Enjoy this one! Much love xx

WARNING! Keep your smiles off your faces. We don't want you to end up being a St Mungo's permanent residents like a certain Lockhart we know.

 **CHAPTER 4: The Hot Chick**

Next morning, Hermione woke up freaked out.

"Ginny! Wake up! I forgot something!"

"Ugh. What, Hermione?"

"I forgot to buy some make up yesterday. Help me, please."

"Okay, okay. I'll just apparate to take mine. Use mine first and we'll go buy yours after you finish work."

"Thanks, Ginny. You're the best!" she went to take a shower while Ginny went to take her make up box.

"Since when?" Ginny asked as Hermione's got out of the bathroom.

"Since he dumped me. I want to show him, what he lost. You know what he lost? He lost me."

"You go, girl! Let me transform you."

"Be fast because I have an appointment with a client today at 9.30 am and it's already 8."

"Shut up and sit straight. I'm going to work my magic on you."

That day, every pair of eyes on the ministry landed on her, unblinking as she walked pass from the entrance door to her office. If that's not enough, she saw jaws dropping to the floor seeing her transformation from a prudish girl to a beautiful, elegant and daring woman. Once she heard a saying, 'someone who got their heart broken does not change, they evolved.' And that's what she was now. She evolved. She couldn't wait until Ron saw her.

Sleeveless leopard printed button up shirt, black pencil skirt that barely reached her knees with a little slits up her thigh, short platinum blonde hair, black stiletto and red lipstick. That's what got Ron drooled on the paperwork he's been holding. His eyes wide with jaws hanging, he couldn't believe it. This was his prude girlfriend. Cut that. Ex-girlfriend. 'Bloody hell. What have I lost?' he thought. 'No. She's just trying to win me back.' He smirked to himself.

"Morning, Hermione. You look beautiful today." He smiled at her. She felt a tug at her heart. She narrowed her eyes at him, looking up and down at each other. How dare he greet her like nothing ever happened?

"Do I know you, Mr. –" she inquires.

"What are you playing at, Hermione? Are you kidding?" Ron tried to laugh but it came out awkwardly.

"It's Miss Granger. We're not friends. And I made it clear that I don't know you."

Ron looked shocked and he just shakes his head and walked away to Harry's room, The Head of Auror Department to send him the documents he's been drooling on just now. 'I… What have I done?'

Hermione entered her office chanting something that sounds like, 'don't cry don't cry don't cry. You're wearing mascara for fucks' sake!' while holding her head up and trying to fan her face using both of her hands.

"Looking hot, Granger." Hermione almost tripped on her feet when she abruptly turned around to look at the voice owners. Who else if it's not her childhood enemy turned acquaintance? Draco freaking Malfoy. Yes of course they have put the past behind and turn over a new leaf, but seeing Malfoy was the last thing she wanted after a horrible weekend.

"What are you doing in my office, Malfoy?" she glared at the smirking young Malfoy.

"Your pretty secretary asked me to wait in your office as I have an appointment with you. Don't you know you have an appointment with me today, Granger?" he asked, eyeing her up and down savoring the sight he never seen in front of him.

Who would have thought the prudish bushy haired know-it-all turned out to be this breathtaking? Definitely not him. She flipped her notebook furiously looking for the page that has her appointments notes. She finally found it and it says, '9.30am- appointment with Malfoy'. 'Damn you, Ron.' Thinking about Ron, suddenly she had an idea. This would leave Ron flipping all the tables in the Ministry of Magic building. She raised her head up and gave Malfoy a sweet smile.

"I know I have an appointment today but I forgot with whom. There's a lot of thing going on my mind. So, do you prefer to discuss this matter in my office or shall we go for a breakfast? It's on me as I feel the need to make this up to you."

His heart skips a beat. He never felt like this looking at her before. Being a Malfoy, not a flicker of his emotion showed on his face except for the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Breakfast sounds good." He said standing up from his chair. They walked together to the apparition point and apparated together to her favorite coffee shop.


	5. The Appointmet (Unplanned Date, Really)

A/N: Thank you, i love new storys! I try to be, xxIVIxx. Before I start my two hour journey back to my college, let me humor you with the next chapter. Enjoy, and please review. Much love xx

BROMANCE ALERT!

 **CHAPTER 5: The Appointment (Unplanned Date, Really.)**

The menu floated to their table along with a piece of paper for them to write their orders themselves. Hermione loved this coffee shop because they have no waiters. The only workers were the chefs. Right from the taking orders and cleaning tables up were done by magic. That way, if she spent her time alone there, she wouldn't get disturbed.

"So, what made you change? Finally lose your virginity?" he asked and then smirked. He earned a glare from her.

"Excuse you. I evolved. Apparently heartbreaks do that." She continued scanning the menu before writing furiously on the piece of paper.

"I see you haven't evolved that much. You still write with your nose practically glued to the paper." He mentally smacked his forehead.

"I see you've been stalking me during school, Mr. Malfoy." She smirked, a smirked that could challenge his.

"Oh please. There's no formalities needed here. And Malfoys don't stalk. So, want to tell me the story? Behind this 'evolution'?" he air-quoted the last word. She sighed.

"Do I need to tell everything to you? Or must I remind you, we're here purely on business affair."

"That can wait. I want to know why you would change your hair drastically. And to top it off, it looks like mine. If I didn't know better, I would think that you were my long lost sister."

"If you insist. I got dump. By a certain ginger head called Ronald Weasley. Satisfied?"

"I sure do. Now back on to business…"

Hermione worked on the Department of Magical Laws. She was the lawyer on home and properties section. Upon the death of the Malfoys previous lawyer, he decided to hire Hermione to take care of his properties seeing as he knew her, and the reviews and feedback on her works were outstanding. Lucius punishment will end this December and he needs all the documents updated as his father asked in his last letter.

"Thank you for agreeing on being our lawyer. I hope I can get all the documents as promised."

"You will, Malfoy. Thank you for choosing me as well. If you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date with Ginny."

"Of course."

'Oh why, just why you didn't ask her to do this again.' Draco thought as he watched her leave.

'She looked hot in those outfit. And her hair, I like it a bit longer but the color. She would pass with flying colors as a Malfoy.' He thought again. As he took a walk down the road in Diagon Alley, he thought about her again. And today, his thoughts were about her and how beautiful she would look, with her walking down the aisle of their own wedding.

"What the hell, Draco?" he asked himself out loud. "She will never see you that way."

"Who will never see you that way?" Blaise, his nosy friend heard his monologue.

"Don't you know you should knock first, Zabini?"

"Oh I didn't know I should knock before entering your room seeing that I ALWAYS enter your room without knocking and you never made a fuss about it." He emphasized the word always. Draco glared at him. "So, who is it again?" Draco fumed and suddenly he smirked.

"Ginny. You know, I've always had a crush on her. She looked beautiful with her red hair and – oomph!" his sentence was stopped by a cushion flunk on his head, threw by Blaise. "Ow! What was that for?" he retrieved the cushion and threw it back to Blaise.

"Ginny is mine! Why don't you dream about Granger instead? I heard she's broke up with the Weasel. Ginny had to stay over at her house last Sunday. She was a mess."

"Oh you didn't see her today. She was far from a mess."

"Maybe you should start hitting on her. Who knows your dreams might come true."

"Shut up, Blaise. Don't you have work to do? Or you prefer to have me fire you?"

"Fine. But, you don't have a heart to fire me, right? I'm your best mate." Blaise said shutting his office door.

"YOU'RE FIRED, BLAISE!" he yelled and then chuckled to himself. He heard Blaise's laugh through the closed door.


	6. The Malfoy's Lawyer

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

 **CHAPTER 6: The Malfoys' Lawyer**

Months had passed. Her brain had started to block itself from living any memory of him. Hermione sat in front of her TV in her living room, scanning through the Malfoys Family properties documents. She couldn't help but felt overwhelmed by how rich this family is. They practically owned 14 manors all over the world and 12 businesses (and counting). Suddenly she thought about the young Malfoy. How he reformed, apologized to her and they became an acquaintance. He was not that bad when he actually not making fun of her. He actually looked incredibly handsome smiling and when he laughed, it felt like it was the most beautiful sound that she wanted to hear all her life. 'What?'

"Oh Hermione, stop it. He'll never think about you like that. He's your client. Just a client. Nothing more."

"Hermione? Are you going to leave this stuff in front of your door?" Ginny asked referring to the shopping bags she left in front of her doorstep.

"Later. I'm busy." She called out.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked taking a peek at the documents in her hands.

"Brushing through the Malfoys family properties."

"You mean, the Malfoys? The one with an amazing bouncing ferret as a son?"

"The one and only."

"Why do you have their documents?"

"They're my client now. I have to manage his family's properties until, let's see, until I die."

"What?! You'll be working with the handsome ferret all your life?"

"Yeah I think so. Seeing as his previous lawyer's death, I'll be working with him until I die too."

"You're in deep shit."

"And why is that may I ask?"

"Lucius will be released from Azkaban this December, according to Blaise."

"He can't be that bad."

"Let's hope so. Hey, Hermione? Why don't you come to my house tomorrow? I'm preparing dinner and I want you to come."

"Sure, Ginny. I'd love too."

"I've to go. Blaise will arrive home in few minutes. Bye!" she apparated with a crack before Hermione could say bye. She got up and sorted the clothes she bought yesterday. She got rid of all of her old clothes and put them in box so she could donate it somewhere. After she's done with her clothes, she walked to the kitchen and opened the alcohol cabinet. She poured a glass of firewhiskey for her, and threw the rest in the sink. Every last bottle, leaving her with only one glass she poured earlier.

"This will be the last time I drink you, dear old firewhiskey." She muttered to the glass and downed them in one gulp. The drink burned her throat but she likes it. She sorted out her groceries and prepared a dinner for herself. It's easier to eat healthy when Ron's not around.

'Hmm, Malfoy. Hermione Malfoy. That sounds good. Two or three little blonde Malfoy juniors running around the garden full of roses. Flying on most expensive toy broomsticks as Malfoy would definitely spoil his little brats. Sending them off on Hogwarts Express for their first year in Hogwarts, receiving their OWLs and NEWTs results that passed with flying colors. Grow old have grandchildren before we die together.'

"Shut it out, Hermione. You're unbelievable." She said to herself, shaking her head at her own wild thoughts.

Suddenly she remembered Ron. Tears begin to prickle her eyes. She tried to hold them off but failed miserably. She was a sobbing mess by the time the first tears rolled down her left cheek. She had been bottling it up but tonight, she would let it all out.

People say, if the first tear rolled down your right cheek, it was the tear of happiness. If it rolled down the left cheek, it was the tear of sadness. Right now, the sadness overwhelmed her. That ginger prick. Who does he think he was? Playing with her heart like a toy, leaving her just like that. To top it off, he dumped her after their date! They were happy. She was happy at the moment, and suddenly the happiness was taken by force from her. The world crumbled down under her feet. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to live without him.

A/N: Is that true? What people said? Because I found it true every time I cried whether it was of happiness or sadness. Anyway, enjoy this one. And much love xx

P/S: Sorry for the inconsistent update. I'm currently living a hectic life. Doing assignments and all. And exam is around the corner.


	7. Only Her

A/N: Thank you for the reviews 3. This one is a bit short for my liking, but the brain refused to give me more ideas. Nonetheless, please enjoy this chapter, and wait for the next one. Much love xx

Disclaimer: Let me say this one more time. Harry Potter and his friends will never be mine.

 **CHAPTER 7: Only Her**

"Draco dear. May I speak with you for a moment?" forevermore graceful Narcissa Malfoy spoke after she knocked on Draco's door.

"Yes, mother. Considering that I have nothing important to do now, I can spend time with you. I haven't been in your arms for, let me think, two minutes now." Draco said laughing as his mother rolled her eyes.

Both of the Malfoys learnt to express their love for each other after the war. If not now, when? It was awkward at first. After few times of hugging and kissing each other's' foreheads, Draco began to seek for it when he didn't get it for that day. Now, he would hug his mother every morning before he went out for work, and every evening when he came home.

"What are you thinking, mother?" he asked. He's head on his mother's lap. He likes the feeling of someone playing with his hair. He wouldn't let anyone play with his hair, except his mother (when he is off work).

"I'm thinking of… grandchildren, Draco. When are you going to give me at least one?" His mother looked at him lovingly. Suddenly she heard Draco faked his snores. She slapped him lightly on his arm. "Draco!"

"Concerning my being now, I am a male with no womb to bear a child. So I'm sorry, I couldn't make your wish come true, mother. You see, it takes two to… Ow!" he earned a slap on his arm again, "Tango."

"I am not kidding, Draco." she faked a cough, "see? I'm getting old. I hope to see my grandchild before I die. Even if I couldn't send them off to Hogwarts for their first time, at least I can see them, and then I can die peacefully." She faked two or three more coughs.

"Oh mother. You're so unbelievable. Okay, okay. I'm currently having my eyes on someone. But you may not like her, mother. Let alone father." His word sounds bitter at the last one.

"Why? Is she a muggleborn?"

"Correct! 50 points to Slytherin!" he screamed and got another slap. He laughed. "You know her, mother. And, I'm not sure if she would accept me, mother. After all, I practically tormented her all day every day during our school years."

"I thought you apologized to her. And she accepted it, didn't she?"

"Well, yeah. But – wait, how do you know who she is?"

"I'm your mother. I know everything." Draco narrowed his eyes to slits before his mother surrendered. "Okay, okay. Well, first, you practically chant her name all summer during your school years. Babbling about how she's insufferable know-it-all, goody-two-shoes, buck-toothed-beaver, the girl with the bird's nest as a hair and countless more insults."

"I regret them, okay mother. Do you approve her as your daughter-in-law? What about father? If he doesn't approve, I won't marry at all. I'll be a man spinster." He said, dreading the thoughts.

"I've learnt to let go our old beliefs, son. Even if she was a muggle, I'll accept her with an open heart. About your father, I'll take care of it. He wouldn't be able to say no."

"Thanks, mother. I love you so much."

"I love you more, son." She said kissing his forehead.

"I could never get enough of this." Draco said, enjoying his mother loving touch.

"Now, go get my future daughter-in-law. I can't wait to meet her." Draco saw the glint in her eyes for the first time since his father was sentenced in Azkaban.

"What if she rejects me?"

"Oh, don't you worry, son. I have tricks up my sleeves."

"You're not going to use imperius curse on her, right?" he earned another slap before he dramatically gasped. "I have to brew the love potion, aren't I?"

"Of course not. Go. Invite her for a tea. Preferably today." With that, his mother strode out of his room closing the door behind him, probably ordering the house elves to prepare some tea and confectionaries for her so called future daughter-in-law. He fetched his muggle device used for communication via text messaging or calls to send a text to Hermione.

 _Morning, Granger. Care for a tea at my house today at 4? – DM_

 _Morning, Malfoy. For what occasion may I ask? – HG_

 _Nothing important. Mother wants to meet you. You have to come to know why. – DM_

 _Is that so? You're not trying to trick me, aren't you? – HG_

 _Gosh, Granger. I'm hurt. Of course not. So, are you coming? – DM_

 _Let me think. – HG_

"Please, please, please, please say you would come. Come on, Granger." He became restless as he waited for her answer. He paced around his bedroom and then stopped by his bed. Then he let himself fell on the bed and waited for exactly seven minutes and twenty five seconds (not that he counted) before his phone rang, new text's received.


	8. Tea with the Malfoys

A/N: Hi. I am extremely sorry for not updating in a long time. First, I was busy with assignments. Then, I don't know what you call this in your college, but I have a program with my club (Maybe you call it society where it involves students registered for the club, and they held programs together. Idk.) It's a vacation actually, but we masked it as a 'visiting while learning and a team building' program. We went to our army museum and it was fun and full of information and good-looking armies in uniforms (haha but lemme tell ya, they were really good-looking, men in uniforms.) Then after we were done with the museum, we went to Pangkor Island located in Perak, Malaysia. It was beautiful and I'd like to repeat it. A vacation with a family and a vacation with friends are really two different things. You'll feel different, and you'll enjoy things differently. Even though my phone broke while were still in the museum, but I had fun. Maybe you already felt this, but I am 23 years old, and this is my first time I went to a vacation with my friends (because le mom is overprotective). Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love xx

 **CHAPTER 8: Tea with the Malfoys**

"A tea? At his house? Is he crazy?" Hermione was going through the documents for his manor located in Paris for the last time. "Probably is. But, I'm done with his documents; I may as well send this to him. Better ask Ginny." Hermione floo called her sister from another parents.

"Hey, Gin. You never guessed this."

"What?"

"Somebody invited me for a tea at his house."

"No! Tell me it's not my git of a brother."

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Tell me! Now!"

"It's Malfoy. His mother wants to meet me. I think it's about their properties I'm currently working on."

"Yeah right. If that's the reason, he could just come to your office. Why bother inviting you to her manor?"

"You're right. Anyway, I'll just go. I need to hand these to him anyway."

"Text me before you go, and text me again after half an hour there. If you did not text me according to what I have instructed you to, I'll blow the manor myself."

"Ginny! You're overreacting! Fine, I'll text you according to what you have instructed me." She repeated Ginny's words while rolling her eyes and laughed. "Bye, Ginny! I need to get ready."

"Don't forget dinner at my place tonight!" Ginny grinned as she thought of tonight's dinner. Neither Hermione nor Draco knew that they were going to have dinner together that night.

She cut the connection and went to her room.

 _I'll come. No funny business, Malfoy. – HG_

Little did she know, Draco was jumping up and down, living up to the nickname The Amazing Bouncing Ferret while clutching the his cellphone close to his heart, pumping his fist in the air as a sign of winning. If she could see him now, she would be rolling on the floor laughing until her stomach hurts.

The new Draco, even if he was still the master of controlling of emotion, he could not contain his happiness of drawing Hermione close to him. He was afraid he couldn't stop grinning like a madman while she's here. He strode down the hallway to the kitchen to see what his mother was preparing.

Seeing him grinning, "I take it she said yes for tea this evening?"

"You guessed right. Another 20 points for Slytherin!" he yelled.

"Of course. The last time you were grinning like this was when your father agreed on buying you the broomstick that was not fit to your age." They smiled reminiscing the time when they were all a happy family where they don't have Voldemort reigned over them.

Hermione went to her new wardrobe, and started on choosing the best evening dress for her to wear that day. She couldn't believe that she was going to have tea with Mrs. Malfoy in their manor, where she was tortured not so many years ago. She shivered remembering that moment. She ended up choosing a strapless bouffant style dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was white and scattered all over it was tiny red flowers. Hermione chose a red pumps and clutch to go with the dress.

She took a quick shower and settled in front of the mirror. She stared at her slightly puffy eyes and promised to herself to get over him and stop crying for that git. She put on light make up and thankfully she doesn't have to put much work on her hair. She put little effort in arranging her hair before spraying hair spray to keep them in place before putting on her dress. She zipped it up and twirl in front of the mirror feeling beautiful in her new dress. She put on her shoes and it was five minutes to 4.

She texted Ginny and suddenly she remembered she doesn't know how to get there.

 _I don't know how to get there, Malfoy. – HG_

 _Oh shit. I forgot. Give me your address and I'll fetch you there. – DM_

She sent him her address and waited for him downstairs. While waiting, she had a little chat with the security that guards her building. It's been ten minutes since he arrived in front of the building where she lived. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He stood there and watched as Hermione fiddled with her clutch, and tucked her slightly longer hair behind her ear. Watched her smile and laughed as the security cracked a joke she probably heard a few times but laughed anyway because she's that kind. She looked stunning in that dress. She seemed younger with her short hair. Suddenly she looked his way. He quickly recovered his probably drooling self before walking gracefully towards her.

"You look beautiful, Granger. Shall we?" he offered his right hand for her to hold before they apparated to Malfoy Manor front door.

"I haven't said yes, Malfoy!" she glared at him as he apparated them without warning her first.

"Why would you, I haven't proposed to you. Yet." He winked. Hermione's stomach fluttered but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Shut it, Malfoy. Why would I marry you? After all, I'm not in your league." She rolled her eyes at the thought of marrying the young Malfoy. 'He's not that bad.' The sound of knocking broke her reverie. The sound of someone's heels tapping on the floor was heard before the door cracked open revealing a beautiful woman, may she say, not a day old from their last encounter during the older Malfoy's trial few years ago.

"Come in, children. You must be, Miss Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure meeting you. Please come in. Come, Draco." she hugged him tight and Hermione could see Malfoy tightened the hugged even more. It surprised Hermione when suddenly Malfoy pulled out from the hug and kissed his mother cheek. They sure have learnt the power of love. Hermione smiled at the thought of that.

Thinking about her own parents whom she found somewhere on the Australian beach, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't bring their memories back. Guess she did too well on casting the spell. She spent months of researching through Hogwarts library, but even if she tore the library apart, she couldn't find the way to reverse the spell. She had come to accept that her parents won't be getting their memories back. Tears pooling in her eyes but she quickly wiped it away.

"What's the matter, Miss Granger?"

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy. Please call me Hermione. I'm fine, I just remembered my parents." She said trying to mask her quivering voice.

"Oh, what ever happened to them?" she asked while ushering both Draco and Hermione to the sitting room.

"Before… before the war, I had to obliviate them. I made them believe that they were a childless couple who planned on migrating to Australia. To, you know, to protect them from the Death Eaters. So that the Death Eaters wouldn't know that they are the boy-who-lived best friends' parents. So they would be saved. After the war, I couldn't find the best way to reverse the spell. Everything I tried didn't work. In the end, I have to accept that I won't get my parents back." She tried her best to not cry in front of them.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that our kind could be so heartless –"

"Mother, don't say that." Draco hugged his mother again.

"No Mrs. Malfoy. It's not your fault. You did it to save your family. If it's not because of you, Harry would be dead and Voldemort may be succeeded in his conquest in conquering the world and I… and I wouldn't be here."

"Narcissa, please dear. Now would you like some muffin I baked just now? To go with the tea?" Narcissa said as she was pouring the tea graciously.

"Yes please. I hope it's chocolate!" Hermione blurted out before she can hold it. Her face reddened by her sudden burst. She heard Malfoy chuckled and couldn't help herself from feeling something deep in her stomach. 'How can chuckles sounds like music composed in heaven?' She masked it with a glare directed towards a grinning Malfoy.

"It is dear. You see, Draco loves anything to do with chocolate. I'm forbidden to bake anything that is not chocolate." Narcissa chuckled.

"Oh before I forget," she took her clutch, shoved her hands into the depths of the clutch and began rummaging. Finally she pulled out a huge file of documents labeled 'Malfoys' Properties' and put it on the coffee table. "Here are the documents you asked me to update. If there's any mistake you can bring this back to me for correction." She said looking straight in Malfoy's eye. He winked and she blushed.

Narcissa saw the interactions and smiled to herself. 'There's hope in matchmaking these two.' She smiled gleefully as she dived into her own reverie where little blondies would fill their manor with laughter. She could imagine Lucius and her spoiling them with gifts and toys.

"The roses in the garden wilted!" Malfoy bellowed and Narcissa suddenly shot up from her seat.

"What? No." she started walking to the door.

"Mother, I'm just kidding! You were lost in your thought." Narcissa stopped and glared at her son. She walked towards him and pinched his cheek before sitting down. "What were you thinking by the way?"

"What I thought earlier. The one I told you when we were in your room earlier this day." She said staring at her son pointy face.

"Oh. I'll leave you two at that. Bye!" he shot out from his seat and ran upstairs. Probably to his room.

Hermione began fidgeting with her dress. What were they talking about? Why would Malfoy leave her alone with his mother? What is she going to tell her?

"Hermione, if I may ask, do you have any particular special friend right now?" Narcissa began their 'girl talk'.

"Umm currently, I don't have anybody. Ron broke up with me few months ago. That's what leads to this transformation. I might add the color. Though. My roots are showing." She gestured to her hair and then chuckled softly.

"You would pass for a Malfoy."

"Mal – Draco said that too. May I know why you suddenly asked this question?"

"I'll just go straight to the point. Will you marry my son?"


	9. The Proposal

**CHAPTER 9: The Proposal**

"Sorry. I didn't quite catch that." She caught that clearly but she thought she probably misheard it.

"Will you, Hermione Granger marry my son, Draco Malfoy?"

"Why should I? I mean, we were practically enemies during school and I doubted that you would taint your pure bloodline with, me. A muggleborn." She said knowing that it was the truth.

"No, dear. I assure you, we both have gotten rid of our prejudice towards half-bloods and muggleborn, and I promise you that Lucius will be the same."

"What has Draco said about – this?" she gestured her hand wildly not knowing what to say about it.

"Believe me, dear. He has his eyes on you. He's been talking about you since his first year of Hogwarts. The whining subsided as he aged but recently, it came back." Hermione blushed furiously.

"Narcissa, I believe I still have the right to think of your – proposal. I'll let you know when I've made up my mind."

"Of course, dear. I hope to hear good news." Narcissa smiled. It's enough for her hearing Hermione would consider making Draco her husband. She'll accept Hermione's decision and would welcome her as a daughter even if she says no.

"Oh, blimey look at the time! I must get going. Ginny invited me for dinner at her place. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." She stood up, Narcissa copying her.

"I'll ask Draco to accompany you."

"Never mind, Narcissa. I'll just apparate by myself." She smiled, touching Narcissa's elbow to assure her.

"Okay then. Be safe. Hermione?"

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Please think about it, thoroughly."

"I will, Narcissa." With that, she waved and apparate out of sight. Narcissa sighed and closed the door. She really hoped that Hermione would agree to marry her son.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she saw Draco in his smart suit.

"Blaise invited me for dinner. I'm afraid I must leave you tonight. But I promise to have dinner with you tomorrow, okay?" he kissed his mother on the forehead. She smiled.

"Okay then."

"What did she say, mother?" he asked after a while, curious.

"She said she'll think about it."

"Why wouldn't she just agree on it? I am the most handsome, good-looking, smart, intelligent, attractive, witty most eligible bachelor ever existed in the whole wizarding world. She'll be the luckiest woman on earth if she married me."

"I swear your head won't be getting any bigger than this. Always so full of yourself. You are the lucky one even though she's just agreeing on thinking about marrying you. Tell her she's always welcome here anytime."

"Will do. Give me some credit, mother. Anyway, don't wait up. I love you!" he shouted half-heartedly and apparate straight to Blaise's place.

As soon as she arrived home, Hermione quickly changed to another dress. She picked an emerald colored peplum dress that reached to above her knees. The peplum ruffle was made of black elegant lace and the rest of the dress fitted perfectly to her body accentuating the curves that she had begun to show to the world after her break up with Ron. She took out her favorite black lace platform heels and clutch to match the dress. She fixed her makeup and apparate to Ginny's.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here? Future fiancée." Draco smirked when she turned red.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'd like to think about it first before your big mouth spilt everything before I make up my mind." She glared dagger at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead a thousand times already.

He pressed the door bell and they waited for the resident to open the door.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny greeted hugging her and to her surprise, she was hugging Draco too. 'Draco now, is it?' she mentally slapped herself. "Hey, Draco. Blaise's currently having his moment in the loo. Please come in. Why are you together, I mean, at the same time may I ask?"

"Oh we just apparated here at the same time, how inconvenient." Hermione said rolling her eyes while Draco just smirked.

"Hey, mate!" Blaise came out of his room and bro-hugged Draco before turning to hug Hermione. "Hey, Hermione. Looking good now are you?"

"Yeah I guess so. Got to move on, right?" she said smiling to Blaise before glaring at Draco for chuckling at her words. She hugged Blaise and excused herself, "I'll help Ginny in the kitchen." She muttered before making her way to the kitchen. Ginny was in the kitchen by the time Blaise came out from their room.

"What can I help you with, Gin?" she said as she arrived beside Ginny.

"You can set up the table. I've put the plates and cutleries on it. I just need to find napkins."

"I'll do it. Tell me where you kept it."

"At the top cabinet I guess. I don't remember. Haven't had a guest in a long time, mind you." she chuckled.

"Found it!" she took four of it and went to set up the table. She arranged the plates and, glass and cutleries just like how her mom taught her, and folded the napkins before putting inside the plates. Once she was satisfied with the arrangements, she went back to the kitchen to help Ginny with the food.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" suddenly Ginny asked.

"What? Nothing. Just nothing." She replied, a bit startled.

"I've known you for so long that you cannot lie to me." Ginny smirked.

"Jeez, you've been living with a Slytherin for too long that it rubbed off on you."

"Don't change the topic. I know there's something going on your mind."

"Fine. You know I told you about having tea at the Malfoys earlier this evening, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Narcissa asked me to marry her son."

"Her son? As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah. But I haven't given her the answer yet. I said I need to think it through first."

"Well, considering your past life with him, I don't recommend it. But I came to realize that he's not that bad after spending some time with him and Blaise. You should think about it."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Come on. I'm starving."

A/N: Please note that, she changed herself to show Ron what he lost, and Draco loved her since she was a bushy head know-it-all back in school, not since she got beautiful. Let's hope for the better. Much love xx


	10. Tea or Coffee?

**CHAPTER 10: Tea or Coffee?**

"Can you help me, Blaise?" he asked Blaise but his eyes were staring at the beautiful curves Hermione's showing by wearing that beautiful dress.

"Help you with what?" Blaise followed his eye sight line and his own eyes met Hermione's backside.

"Don't look at her bum!" he glared at Blaise.

"Ops sorry but you shouldn't be glaring at me while asking for my help."

"I'll fire you if you don't help me."

"Fine. What is it?"

"Earlier today, she had tea with my mother. And she proposed her, for me. She said she'll think about it."

"What kind of man let his mother doing the proposing for him? What do you need help with?"

"Excuse you. In some countries in Asia, men let their family do the proposal for them. It's tradition. What should I do to make her say yes?"

"But you're not Asian. I thought you were the Slytherin prince! The one who has girls swarm around him and wrapped around his finger."

"She's not like other girls, Blaise. She's different. And I want something different to mother my children. Not some girls who chased me for my good-looks and money."

"Even though she's not like other woman, but she's still a woman. Do what a woman would love. Care for her. Buy her flowers; treat her to a fancy dinner. You've done it, man. You should know."

"What if she rejects me?"

"At least you tried. There's no harm in trying. Or else, marry another girl."

"No I won't! This one is one in a million." He said gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Find another one in another million."

"There's only one and only one Hermione Jean Granger, mate. And I'll make her mine."

"Whatever you say, mate. I'll pray for you." Blaise just shrugged at his words knowing that his best mate would not give up. 'Malfoy always get the best' he heard Draco chanted that during their school days and he guessed Hermione was the best for Draco.

"Dinner's ready, guys." They heard Ginny called.

The dinner went smoothly. They just chatted like a long lost friend. It was weaved with some teasing and glaring but Hermione became quickly comforted even with Draco around. The teasing ceased and Hermione started warming up to him. Draco couldn't feel more relieved when Hermione started to talk to him without glaring at him and her smile, it made him want to kiss it. Yes, he wanted to kiss that smile.

Ginny was snuggling into Blaise arms while they continued their chatter in the sitting room with desserts. Ginny had bake brownies and topped it with ice cream to complete the dessert.

"Look at the time. It's getting late, Ginny. I need to get home to settle some work before calling it a night." She stood up and hugged Ginny. "Thank you for the food. It was scrumptious." Ginny nodded before kissing her cheek saying good bye.

"It's late. I'll accompany you."

"It's okay, Malfoy. I'll just apparate home. Thank you."

"Then I won't be such a gentleman if I let you do that, aren't I?"

"If you insist, mister."

"No funny business, Draco." Ginny and Blaise sent them to the door and waved before closing the door. Hermione and Draco walked downstairs and head to the hidden alley before apparating. She held her hand out for Draco to hold and they apparated.

They arrived in front of the building where Hermione lived. She contemplated for a while before decided to invite Draco in for a drink. 'Just a drink.' She thought to herself.

"Would you care for a drink, Malfoy?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Draco said smiling. He followed Hermione up to the sixth floor and to her front door where she didn't bother to use her keys as her muggle neighbors were probably asleep. She muttered the unlocking charm and stepped in inviting Draco as well.

"Nice home you got here." he said looking around her house. It was so simple and – green. "It feels like the dungeon."

"Well, that is very nice of you comparing my home to a most dreadful place I've ever been."

"No. What I meant was the dungeon in Hogwarts. The Slytherin common room. It's as green as our common room and it felt like home."

"Oh. Okay then. Wine? Shit. I forgot."

"What?"

"I've threw away all alcoholic drinks I had after the break up." She face palmed. "I guess you just have to settle with just tea or coffee."

"Tea please. With two sugar. Thank you." he followed her to the kitchen and sat on the chair by the kitchen counter.

"So, will you tell me about today's evening at your house?" Hermione asked handing him his mug of tea and sipping her own tea.

"About?"

"Your mother proposed to me for you. And surprisingly I didn't reject it; instead I said I'll think about it."

"I might have told my mother if she wants me to marry, then I want to marry you. Not anyone else." He smiled sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just ask me yourself, Malfoy?"

"Judging by the way you still call me by my surname, I doubt that you will even think about it. So, my mother offered to ask you herself and to my surprise, you said you'd think about it. And I couldn't say no to her because, it's clearly an opportunity you would think about marrying me."

"You thought that right. So, why should I marry you, Draco?"

"I won't promise you anything. Despite our history back in Hogwarts, I believe you can give me the second chance I know I don't deserve. I know apology won't mend anything but I apologize to you for what I've done." He looked at her straight in the eyes showing the sincerity he hoped was enough for her to accept him.

"I told you I forgive you before, right. Now, why don't you start by asking me to a dinner? It doesn't have to be expensive. Just meaningful." She said smiling as she saw a grinned appeared on his handsome face.

"Will you come with me for a dinner this weekend? I'll be here at 7pm." he said, still smiling and she nodded. Only god knows how happy he was right now. The girl he's been having feelings for agreed on a date with him.

"So, I heard your father will be released from Azkaban this December."

"Yeah. And I'd do anything to make him accept you as a family." He said, promising that to himself. He frowned when Hermione chuckled.

"Even I haven't accepted you, Draco. What made you so confident I would marry you?"

"You said you'd think about it. And to add it up, you just agreed to go on a date with me. That's good enough." He said. Hermione smiled at his confidence.

"Before you bring me flowers this weekend, I must say that I'm allergic to pollens. So you don't have to bring me anything."

"Noted. It's late. I should get going now. Thank you for the tea. Before I forget, mother told me to tell you that you are welcome to our many anytime." He stood up, waved his wand to clean up the mugs and went to the door. Unexpectedly, Hermione hugged him before he said his good bye.

"That is nice of her. I'm looking forward for this weekend. Good bye, Draco." she said before closing the door. She was shocked herself for hugging him. And tonight, for the first time she didn't cry herself to sleep.

A/N: Aww. Love is in the air. Btw, thank you for the reviews and welcome to this story's new followers! I hope you enjoy every moment reading this. Much love xx


	11. Love

**CHAPTER 11: Love**

Draco arrived home with a smile on his face. He slowly opened the large oak front door head straight to his room before he saw his mother on the couch in their sitting room.

"Hey, mother. Are you waiting for me?" he asked, changing his direction and walked straight to his mother and kissed her head before lying his head on his mother's lap.

"How was the dinner?" Narcissa ignored his question. She played with her son's platinum blonde hair.

"It was good. Ginny is a very good cook. Guess what, mother." he moved his head slightly to look at his mother's eyes.

"What?" she asked looking at her grinning son with the love in her eyes.

"Hermione was there too! At first she kept glaring at every remark I made but as the dinner started, she started warming up to me." He grinned remembering the moment Hermione dropped her glares towards him, giving him the focused kind of stares.

"Really? That's good news." She smiled.

"Yeah and then, I walked her to her house, apparate I mean, but I went with her, and she invited me in! She actually invited me in and offered me tea. We chatted and guess what I earned, mother?"

"What?"

"A date! This weekend! And she even told me not to bring her flowers as she was allergic to any kind of pollens. Before I went home, she hugged me, mother. She hugged me."

"It's true then."

"What's true?"

"You're in love."

"How do you know?"

"You ranted about her. Just like when you were in your first year."

"I didn't like her then. I do now." he frowned.

"Believe me. You were." She chuckled.

"Go to sleep, mother. It's late. It's not good for you to stay up this late."

"Are you implying that I am old, dear son?"

"No I'm not. You're as young as ever, mother. I'm going to sleep. Good night, mother. I love you." he stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. He's not going to let this opportunity of showing his love for his mother. As long as she lives, he's going to show his love for his mother, every day. He heard it somewhere, 'we're too busy growing up that we forgot our parents is growing old.' He didn't want to waste any time not letting his mother know how much he loves her.

"I love you too. Good night."

Narcissa watched her son walked gracefully to his room. To this day, she regretted the day Lucius let their son took that mark. She didn't have one herself but she was still dragged to that life because of her husband. Lucius was going to be released this December.

She really hoped that her husband has changed his way on how he sees the other magical being other than purebloods as who they are. Not what he thought they would be. If not, she will force him to change his ways and make him accept Hermione as a family so that Draco won't have to suffer anymore.

The rest of the week went smoothly for Hermione. The documents she updated for Draco has some mistakes and he came to her office himself to correct it. Then he took the opportunity to ask Hermione for tea afterwards. He even reminded Hermione about their date this weekend but that was what Hermione was looking forward to. Why would she forget?

The fateful day has come and Hermione asked Ginny to help her with her makeup and chose a dress for her. Ginny ended up choosing a silver satin dress for her. It has see-through fabric for the halter neckline with sparkle all over it and came down to her ankles. A high up slit that showed her mid-thigh added a bit of sexiness in her dress. She wore a black stiletto and brought a black clutch.

Not much work was put on her hair. Ginny only has to work on her makeup. Hermione ended up with smoky silver eyeshadow and blood dark red lips. Ginny was about to force her to wear false eyelashes but she forbade it. She was satisfied with Ginny's work and hugged her promising to tell her the details about hers and Draco's date. The sound that she's been waiting finally chimed and Ginny quickly opened the door.

Draco has been frantically rummaging his wardrobe when his mother knocked on his door.

"Come in, mother. But I must warn you I'm not decently dressed." His mother came in anyway. She saw Draco in his boxer frantically searching for something.

"Oh believe me I've seen more than that." She strolled to his bed and sat down watching her son got nervous. "Calm down. It's just a date."

"Just a date you say? It's a date, with Hermione. That's surely saying something. I need to make tonight perfect. Judging by this mess, I couldn't." he gave up and sat on the floor by the clutter of clothes he made.

"Now, now Draco. What are you looking for?"

"My favorite silver necktie. The one that matches my eyes." He said looking like a four year old boy who lost his toys. His mother waved her wand and muttered 'accio silver necktie' and the tie flew from the depth of his wardrobe to her hand. His eyes lighten up like a boy who found his lost toys.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Narcissa shook her head, handing the tie to his son. He proceeded to wear a simple black suit with a white dress shirt and the grey necktie his mother fetched for him.

"Oh believe me. I lost my wand too! Thanks, mother. I got to go. Don't wait up. Okay?" he kissed his mother before walking to the front door fetching his wand his mother accioed for him.

"Good luck, son." She said as Draco apparated to Hermione's. She waved her wand and the clutter Draco made just now tidied up by themselves and she closed her son's bedroom's door.

A/N: Just a filling chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Much love xx


	12. Dinner with Draco

**CHAPTER 12: Dinner with Draco**

"Is Hermione ready?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes she does. You'd be fine, Draco." Ginny tried easing his nerve.

"Thanks, Ginny." Then he saw her. In silver dress, quite flattering he'd think. "You look – like a goddess, Hermione." He said and Hermione blushed at that.

"You look dashing yourself Draco." Hermione said looking at his grinning face.

"I'll already know that." He said and earned a playful slap on his arm. He offered his hand and Hermione took it before they apparated to a fancy restaurant.

"Table for two on Draco Malfoy, please." He said to the waiter.

"Sure, sir. This way please." After pushing the chair for Hermione, he went to his seat. "My name is Andy and I'll be your waiter today." He said and gave them the menu. "What wine do you prefer, sir?"

Draco looked at Hermione and she shook her head. He knew that she's trying to stop drinking once and for all so he decided to not order any alcoholic drink too.

"Never mind. Two glasses of water, please." He said smiling at the waiter and started to scan the menu for a meal. Hermione was staring at him. She wondered what made him changed this much. Sure, he was still an arrogant git, who was so full of himself, but now, he was so well-mannered. Maybe he was just rude to her friends and her but not to other people. But then she remembered, a war could change anybody. She was nobody to judge people like that. Suddenly,

"I know I'm that attractive, Hermione, but please, you make me blush." He looked up and stared at Hermione eyes as she blushed when she was caught staring at him. "You look beautiful when you blush." That made her blushed more furiously. The waiter came to take an order from them and walked away in the direction he came.

"Stop it, Draco. If I didn't know you better, you'd have my palm up your cheek for the second time, you know."

"But you do know me better now, didn't you?" he said smiling at her now not so red face.

"Not really." She frowned, thinking of questions to ask him. "When is your birthday?"

"5th of June. Yours?"

"September the 19th. Favorite color?"

"Silver. Yours?"

"Green. Emerald to be exact."

"Why do you choose this color for your hair?"

"I don't know. It just popped up in my mind. The stylist did a glamour charm on me first for me to decide which haircut and color I wanted, and I chose this. Not that it reminds me of someone." She said glaring at him with a smile.

"I see. It's getting longer. The roots are showing. Please don't dye it anymore. I happen to have a thing for brunette." She chuckled and nodded at his request. "You didn't have any siblings, right?" he asked.

"I do actually. Harry and R – Harry. Just Harry."

"Oh. Well, actually I have something for you, but I forgot to give it to you at your place just now because you really looked mesmerizing." he said just to get rid of the tension.

"Tell me it's not a flower. I'll blame you if I have flu." She said forgetting about her slipped up.

"Worry not, my dear. It's just this." He rummaged inside his blazer pocket before pulling out a tiny teddy bear. "Here."

"That's cute."

"Use finite incantatem when you arrive home later. You might not want to do it here."

"Okay then." Just then, their food arrived. They ate silently. She looked at Draco and watched how he eats. It was proper, not like Ron who just shoved everything he saw into his mouth. If she were to bring Ron for a fancy dinner like this, she'd rather not.

"You keep staring at me, Hermione." she didn't blush this time.

"You're well-mannered at the dining table. Not like Ron. He practically shoved everything on the table leaving nothing to anyone." She said before dabbing the napkin to the end of her mouth.

"What can I say? I've been taught to behave well in everything I do, except in treating non-pureblood beings. Not that I'm proud of that now that I realized it was sinfully wrong. I'll try and do better this time."

"Yeah. You're doing fine now. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What did you do with your other manor when it wasn't used?"

"Nothing. The house-elves, freed and paid house-elves," he stated when he saw Hermione flinched at the mention of house-elves, "They keep them tidy for us in case we're visiting, usually in the summer and winter just before Christmas Eve."

"I see. So let say you're married, are you going to live in one of the manor or follow what your wife wants?"

"Well if she's you, then I'll follow what you wanted. But mother would be thrilled if we can live with her."

"Well, if she were me, I won't live in the manor you currently reside as it holds a terrible memory for me." She rubbed her hand unconsciously. She has put charms to cover her scar as it looked flawless.

"Then we can choose the other manor and bring mother along with us."

"Yeah. Probably."

"Are you done?" he asked seeing she has stopped eating.

"Yes I am."

"Shall we?" he got up and offered his hand to Hermione.

They took a walk at the nearest park, hand in hand.

"Draco, can you be honest with me?"

"Yeah. I think so. Why?"

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because - because you're different. When other girls swarmed around me, you repulsed. When they practically call me a god, you called me a cockroach. When they told me I'm handsome, good-looking attractive, you said I'm a ferret."

"Why would you even like me when I called you all those vile things?"

"Because then I knew, you weren't blinded by my good-looks, money, wealth and everything I have."

"True. I wasn't blinded by all of that. I still think you're a ferret." She said and laughed when Draco flinched probably remembering when he was in that form. They stood facing each other when Draco finally said,

"Hermione, when I first saw you, I saw a bushy-haired buck-toothed girl that was so annoying. But then I saw your eagerness in lessons, you're literally glowing when you answered a question correctly earning points for your house. You stood up for your friends, you're loyal and as the years passed, you became a beautiful young woman who probably would've passed my father's judgement if you weren't a muggleborn." She looked straight into her eyes as he poured his heart content. "Then I came to realize that I've fallen in love with you. And my days wouldn't be completed if I haven't teased you in the hallways or in the classrooms. I've to keep that façade up for I know I'd be punished to death if I have a good relationship with any muggleborns. And they would be doomed too. So to protect you, I've done all the things I've done."

Silence.

"Hermione, thank you for even considering marrying me. I couldn't ask for more." He said as Hermione didn't say anything.

"It's fine. I know you're not who you were anymore. And even if I say no to your proposal, I hope we can still be friends."

"If that's what you want." He said putting his blazer on Hermione as the night was getting colder.

"Thank you." Hermione said smiling.

They walked silently to her home. When they arrived at her front door, Hermione took oh his blazer and gave it to him.

"Thank you for tonight, Draco. It was fun. More than fun." She said smiling. To Draco's surprise, she leaned on her toes and kissed his cheek softly and then blush.

"You're welcome. So, should we plan on next date?" he asked playfully.

"When I'm not busy, Malfoy."

"Back to the last names are we?" he asked smiling.

"Shut up. Bye, Draco." she said smiling. He kissed her cheek before walking away and apparated.

As she lost the sight of him, she closed the door and smiled like a crazy woman. Hermione walked to her room and found Ginny lost in one of her muggle book. She didn't realize that Hermione was home. She heard the tap water in the kitchen's bathroom running so she assumed Blaise was here too.

She took off her shoes and landed on her bed ungracefully, smile still lingering on her lips while her hand touched her cheek where Draco's kiss was still warm. That's when Ginny realized that she's home.

"Blimey, Hermione! You scared me. You could've knocked first."

"Excuse me, Miss Weasley, as long as I remember, this is my house. Not yours so why should I knock?"

"True that. So, how was the date?"

"Like a dream come true. He was so –" and they proceeded to talk about the date. Ginny squealed loudly when Hermione put off the charm Draco put on the tiny teddy bear as the bear was actually human sized and very fluffy much to Hermione's liking. Let's say Hermione never slept without that teddy bear anymore. Blaise was forced to drag Ginny home because she wasn't satisfied with the end result of the date. They didn't kiss for god's sake!

A/N: Yeah. Why didn't you kiss him, Hermione? Much love xx


	13. 56 Dates, 72 Kisses, 108 I Love You(s) a

**CHAPTER 13: 56** **Dates, 72 Kisses, 108 I Love You(s) and 10,357 Texts Later**

"Draco, dear. Come here for a moment, please."

"Yes mother." he flopped down beside his mother and did what he usually did when he's near his mother.

"When are you going to propose to her?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, mother. Probably next month, on her birthday. September 19th."

"I see. Would you sit properly for a second? I'd like to fetch something from my drawers." She got up and rummaged her top right drawer for something. Draco watched his mother pulled out a small black velvet box. "This is my mother-in-law's engagement ring. I want you to propose to her with this ring as how your father proposed to me. And this is how your son will propose to his love."

She opened the box and it revealed a platinum ring with a round emerald stone. Surrounding the emerald was white diamonds. It was beautiful and he was sure that Hermione will like it very much. He took it from his mother's hand and admired its beauty.

"Thank you, mother." he hugged his mother. He vowed to himself to guard the people he loved with his life and that includes Hermione, his soon to be fiancée.

 _Hey, love. – DM_

 _Hi. What's up? – HG_

 _Next week's your birthday right? I wanted to bring you to somewhere special. – DM_

 _Really? Where? – HG_

 _It's a secret of course. You've to pack for 3 days and 2 nights. The HG in your texts has been annoying me for a long time. I'd rather see a HM. – DM_

 _Okay then. Can't wait for that. When are you going to change it to HM? – HG_

 _When I turn 45 I guess. *smirk* - DM_

 _I'll kill you before you turn to 45! I got a lot of work to do. I'll talk to you later. Bye, love. xx – HG_

 _Okay - DM_

Hermione couldn't wait for her birthday. She's wondering where Draco is going to bring her to, and whether he's going to propose soon. She felt nervous suddenly. She's going to be a Malfoy. As far as she's concerned, nobody knew about their relationship unless the ones those were close to them. Draco always brought her to private places or even out of the country for their date.

She remembered their first kiss. It was in Paris. Can you believe that? He brought her to a picnic on the Eiffel tower's ground. He laid the red and white checkered cloth down and they sat together savoring all the food Draco has prepared from home, or rather, his mother prepared. Hermione loved the chocolate muffins his mother made. They reminded her of her mother's.

As the night falls and became colder, she scooted closer to him and it surprised her a little bit when Draco put his arm around her after giving her his jacket. They chat like usual, teased each other and suddenly, Draco pulled her face up. He leaned in closer and seeing Hermione didn't pull away, he kissed her. It was the most intense kiss she ever had and she loved it very much. He was a good kisser and she couldn't wait to kiss him when she met him later. She was knocked out of her reverie by a knock on the door.

"Please, come in."

"Miss Granger, he insisted on seeing you?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Weasley."

"Tell him I'm busy and I never wanted to see him again."

"Okay."

A few moments later she heard her assistant arguing with Ron before her office door opened with such a force.

"I'm sorry, miss, he just –"

"Never mind. You may go. Keep the door open. What do you want Mr. Weasley. I told her to tell you I'm busy." She sounded stern.

"Mione, I'm sorry for what I've done. I want you back. Please." Ron begged her. He looked miserable.

"Don't call me that. No. I won't even think about it. Now you have my answer. Get out. I've lot of work to do." She said trying to concentrate on what she was doing before Ron came and barged in her office like that.

"Please Hermione. I just come to realize that I love you. And I miss you so much when you're not with me. I miss your smile, and when you laugh –" he was trying to persuade her but she ignored him.

"It's Miss Granger. And cut the bullshit. Get out from my sight before I call the security."

"Have you got someone else?"

"Why do you care? Last time I talk to you, you broke my heart and you said you didn't care about me. You. Never. Cared. Now get the fuck out of my sight! And for the record, I do have someone else. And he never missed telling me how much he loves me, and how beautiful I am. He told me those every single day. Not like you. The only time I recalled you tell me I'm beautiful was the first time we met after we broke up. You only remembered me when you're bored." She paused,

"You let me live by myself when you clearly knows that I need you. You made me independent and I don't need you anymore. I'm not going to live with someone like you. I know what I really want and need in a man and it's definitely what I saw in you." she paused and took a breath before continuing, "I didn't lose you, Ron. You lost me. I believe I don't have to show you where the door is. Good bye." a lone tear escaped from her right eye.

At that exact time, Draco decided to show up and strolled into her office like he owned the place and saw the tear. He brushed it off and by seeing Hermione didn't flinch at his touch, Ron become livid.

"This is the man is it? You fucked him, Hermione? Do you?"

"Watch it, Weasel. At least I tell her I love her every day. What do you do when you were with her? You ignored her. Yes, I knew everything you've done to her. Now, you heard what she said. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Draco fumed as he saw Hermione's tears. His face red making it stood out against his hair. As soon as Ron got away he embraced her rubbing her back to sooth her. She didn't cry but she was super angry.

"Thank you. How long have you been here?"

"Let's say, I heard you praise me on how I tell you I love you every single day and –" he teased her. His face was back to its normal paleness.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She cut him off. "Kiss me, Malfoy." She waved her wand to shut the door and they kissed hungrily. It was like they haven't met for a long time but it's actually been 12 hours, really.

"If I'm not mistaken, someone's busy but now she's kissing me like there's no tomorrow."

"Fine then. I'll never kiss you again."

"Oh, like you can live without kissing me." He smirked.

"I sure can. It's you who can't live without me. I heard somewhere that you'd rather be a man spinster if you didn't get to marry me." It was her turn to smirk.

"Oh my god, mother. I can't believe her. Talking about her, she invited you for a dinner at the manor tonight."

"Sure. Now, go away, Malfoy. I've got work to do."

"The love of my life, chase me away. I'm hurt." He faked a dramatically hurt face with his hand clutching the fabric of his shirt above his heart.

"I love you, Malfoy."

"I love you too, soon-to-be Malfoy." He gave her a flying kiss and went away. Hermione smiled and shook her head. He always knew when she was miserable and came to save the day. She truly loved him and would never trade him with anybody, especially with someone like Ron. Remembering Ron, she does sure will get an earful and hatred from people who didn't believe that Draco has changed for the better. She hoped Harry will understand. She'll never ask for more.

A/N: Sod off, Ron. You lost her long time ago. Much love xx

P/S: First of all, I am really sorry for not updating in a looong time. I was busy with assignments, and final exam is just a week away. So please expect delay for two or three weeks. And thank you for following, favoring, reviewing and even silent reading.


	14. The Old News

A/N: Managed to steal some time to post this. Enjoy and thanks!

 **CHAPTER 14: The Old News**

"Can you believe it, Harry?"

"What?"

"Hermione is with Malfoy!"

"Oh really? Good for her. She finally found someone who truly loves her." Ron felt a pang in his chest.

"You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?! She's in love with a fucking Death Eater! Are you not concerned of that?"

"The answer is right here." he gestured pointing to Ron. "I knew you would be like this so I resorted to not telling you anything and letting Hermione do it herself. And yeah, Malfoy WAS a Death Eater. True. But, he didn't do it out of his choice. If he's truly wrong, he wouldn't be anywhere other than Azkaban, don't you think?"

"Yeah but he's been torturing us since our first year. Why would she fraternize with the enemy?"

"Clearly she's more mature than you, and she saw something in Malfoy that no one else see. She put the past behind, why couldn't we do the same, Ron?"

"I can't believe it. I thought she loved me."

"She did, Ron. She loved you very much. But don't forget, you're the one that dumped her. Now that she's moved on, I don't think she'll ever look back. If you must know, she's been with Malfoy for more than half the year already, and I never saw her cry in that period."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'll kill that git if he ever hurt her."

"As long as I remember, you're the one that hurt Hermione during your relationship with her. And I haven't seen Hermione in a bad mood since she's with him. I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just voicing what I've been thinking and seeing."

"I'm going to get a drink. Are you coming?"

"No thanks, I have a new case I need to work on."

* * *

Ron came back home drunk that night. Molly Weasley stuck it in her mind that she was going to give him a good lecture tomorrow. She noticed that Hermione barely visited The Burrow anymore so she resorted to asking her youngest about their relationship. Ginny told her that she wasn't in the right place to tell her anything so Molly asked Ginny to invite Hermione for a dinner, which Ron wasn't present due to his work.

She remembered Hermione was a bit miserable although she tried her best to control it but to her surprise, Hermione changed a lot. She was sporting a very short and very blonde hair. She was also looked very feminine and in a daring way but she shrugged it off. The dinner started just fine with just her, Arthur, Ginny and Hermione.

"If may I ask dear, why you haven't visited us in a long time?" she looked at Hermione. Hermione stopped trying to cut into her steak and looked guilty.

"I see no reason to visit you guys that often anymore since Ron and I – we broke up." She struggled to believe the fact that they were not together anymore.

"Oh my god! What has he done to you?" she asked not believing her son doing.

"I don't know. He just – he dump me after our day out. Believe me, Molly; I've been wondering what my fault was too. I guess he just fell out of love with me." She said trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

"Never mind dear. Please know that you are still welcome here. I'll give him a good one when he arrives home later."

"Its fine, Molly. You don't have to do anything. I just started seeing someone new. I'll tell you guys about it later when I'm sure of it."

"Of course, dear." They continued their dinner when suddenly Ginny broke the silence.

"I've something to tell you mum, dad."

"What is it? Don't tell me you're pregnant." Arthur jumped into conclusion.

"No dad! I'm seeing someone too. And I'd like you two to meet him. But, I'm not sure if he's someone you would approve of."

"Who is it, dear?" Molly asked.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini." She closed her eyes waiting for the wrath of Arthur and Molly Weasley but nothing came.

"When are you going to bring him here?" Molly asked, resuming cutting her steak.

"What? You're not mad?" Hermione smiled at her reaction.

"What would we? We're pretty sure you can make the best decision for yourself. As long as you love him, and he loves you, we just have to accept anyone." Arthur said. Hermione doesn't know how they did it, but their mind seems like syncing to each other. She guessed years of marriage did this to them.

"Thank you, mum, dad." Ginny looked radiant at her parents' approval.

* * *

Blaise was such a sweetheart, but she's yet to know who Hermione's boyfriend was. She was pretty sure that what made her youngest son so miserable tonight. But what could she say? It was his fault Hermione was out of his grasp.

Next morning Ron woke up with a loud groan. He stumbled down the stairs and went to his mum for a pepper up potion to cure his hangover.

"What made you came home drunk?"

"Hermione." he answered simply.

"What did she do?"

"Apparently she's dating Draco Malfoy." He said expecting his mother to get mad. But she didn't. Why would she? It's Hermione's choice whomever she wanted to date. Ron would be positively livid if he knew who his sister was dating. "Why are you not mad?"

"Why would I be? It's her choice. And it's your fault she went away. You broke her heart without any apparent reason. And now you're getting angry at her choice of spouse? You didn't have the right and you know that. Just let her go and find someone decent enough for you to marry. " She returned to what she was doing before Ron disturbed her and continued,

"Hermione was decent enough to mother your children, beautiful, bright and witty, brightest witch of her age but what did you do? You tossed her like a broken doll you don't want anymore. I'm telling you now, don't ever go around and destroy her relationship with Malfoy."

"Fine whatever. But don't expect me to welcome her with that git into this house."

"It's my house and I'd even invite Voldemort if I wanted to. If you didn't want her here, I suggest you go find yourself another house." She was fuming with anger.

It seemed that he was the only one angry with Hermione choice of boyfriend. She was not in her right mind if she chose the Death Eater to be her husband. To spend her life with a murderer. Ron thought that Draco probably slipped her love potion but he knew she wasn't under the potion influence. She seemed in her right mind not daydreaming or something. And she managed to get angry at Ron even if Malfoy was beside her, not ogling as soon as she saw him. He needed time to think about all of this. After all, it was his fault letting her go.


	15. The Birthday Present

**CHAPTER 15: The Birthday Present**

 **A/N: First of all, my final exam ended two days ago and I used the other day sleeping. I'm safely home and now I'd like to apologize for not posting for a looooong time. So, to make it up to you, I'll be posting two chapters for today. Here goes the first one. And another will come right up. Enjoy, and please review. Much love xx**

Hermione hummed her current favorite muggle song which was 'I Think I'm in Love' by Kat Dahlia as she packed for her three days and two nights vacation with the love of her life. Draco hasn't given her any clue on where they were going but he did asked her pack just ordinary clothes. She figured that they were not going to beaches or island. Draco will be here any minute but she just kept packing knowing that Draco will just barge in like he owned her apartment. She kept renewing her ward on the apartment every month permitting only Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Harry to enter her house without her.

 _Baby I'm falling,_

 _I hope you catch me when I land,_

 _I think I'm in love again._

"Who's that lucky man that you fell in love with?" she jumped as Draco asked her that question. She may or may not sing that song at the top of her lungs when Draco entered her house. She saw him leaning against the door frame smirking at her jumpiness.

"Draco! I –" she was about to babble to him for making her jump but she was cut off by Draco arrogant remark.

"Oh it's me is it? Aww I love you too, babe." He opened his arms and walked towards her about to engulf her in his warm embrace when Hermione threw a pillow at his face. "Ow. What's that for?"

"You should not scare me like that." She yelled and then melted in his embrace. "I missed you." she said.

"I miss you too. Now are you done? We've got to get going now."

"Won't you tell me where we are heading now, Draco?" she tried her best to make those puppy eyes that Draco often fell for, but not this time.

"No." he faced Hermione with his eyes closed. Hermione knew why.

"Why did you close your eyes? Open them. Let me see those beautiful swirling silver orbs, please." She sweetened her voice to the point if you could drink her voice; you'll get diabetes that instant.

"No. you'll just hypnotized me and make me tell you where are we heading. Turn around." He turned Hermione around and opened his eyes. He pulled out his tie and blindfolded Hermione.

"I knew it! You just couldn't believe me. You just need to use this blindfold thing." He laughed.

"You need to remember, darling that you manage to ruin my surprise by peeking last year. I do not trust you now. Now hold my hand. We're going to apparate there." Five seconds later Hermione felt that familiar sensation of being sucked and she almost stumbled when they arrived there.

"Can I open this now?"

"Not yet." Hermione just obliged. Draco tried his best to guide Hermione with care as she can't see now.

Hermione felt they have entered a building and she faintly heard a foreign language being spoken. She recognized it but she didn't say anything. She heard Draco conversed fluently with the receptionist in the foreign language and couldn't help but felt amazed at her boyfriend's fluentness in other languages even though she heard it plenty of times before. She guessed he was raised to do anything aristocratic to the point of perfection such as learning various languages, dancing and countless things she may have not known or care about.

She was currently learning some languages from Draco as she can't stand not knowing what Draco speak about and she was doing great. Hermione felt stupid standing there with her eyes being blindfolded while Draco was still dealing with something at the receptionist.

"Let's go." He held her shoulders and guided her to a room she thought was the elevator as she heard numbers were being told to someone. Draco tugged her softly when they arrived at their floor. He pulled her for some time before they stopped in front of a room. She heard the door beep as Draco put the key card at the door and pushed her in.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Draco didn't say anything and continued pushing her until suddenly they stopped.

"Okay. Close your eyes until I counted to three okay?" he pulled off the blindfold when she nodded and then counted to three. Hermione opened her eyes and couldn't stop her hands flew to her mouth.

The view was so breathtaking and her eyes watered. Draco had brought her here and even though this was the second time they came here, Hermione couldn't fell happier. They were in the penthouse in some building in Paris. What amazed her most was the view. It was of Eiffel tower. One side of the house has ceiling to floor plain window across the wall.

Draco looked at her girlfriend's speechless self and smiled at her reaction. She has both of her hands covering her mouth and she was teary. He walked to her side and she flung herself to him hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Draco. This is so beautiful. And you are so sweet." She buried her face to the crook of his neck and he chuckled.

"I love you too." She pulled away and Draco shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled out something in his fist and a key dropped from his grasp leaving it dangling. "Happy birthday, my love. May this year bring you happiness and all the love you deserved."

"The house key? It's for me?" Draco grinned and nodded. "Oh Draco, you shouldn't have." She nuzzled into his chest and hugged him again.

"Shut up and you're welcome. Now let's get some rest as we have a reservation at the restaurant across the road."

"Okay." She explored the house. While Draco hit the shower first.

After she's done checking the house out, she went back to the large window, looking at the view of the Eiffel. She doesn't know how Draco could afford this, but hey, he's a Malfoy, and the Malfoys always have more than enough. She daresay that the properties that they have now, could easily afford hundreds of generations after Draco.

She doesn't know what to do with this house. Probably she could use it every time she came to Paris for vacations or work. That way she doesn't have to stay in a hotel whatnot. Anyhow, she was glad Draco left the house empty so she could decorate it how she wanted. The only thing that he put in there was a mattress.

The thing that she loved most was her walk-in wardrobe. It's huge and she had more than one side to herself and the other side was Draco's. She opened the wardrobe double door and directly in front of her was a shelf for shoes storage. She doesn't have many shoes but she's sure that over ten shelves, she's going to use more than five. That left Draco less than five shelves. Not that he mind. Located in the middle of the room was a tall and round jewelry case with glass door. Surrounding it were small couches fitting to the shape of the case.

On the right side of the wardrobe was dedicated for Hermione's clothes while the left side was Draco's. She couldn't wait to fill her side with clothes and she's going to enjoy dressing up every time. She decided that she's going to drag Draco for furniture shopping first thing tomorrow morning. Tonight, she's going to enjoy the affections Draco's going to shower her with.

Draco came out from the bathroom and watched Hermione sat on the couch which was located in front of the shelves before something naughty came into his mind. He tip toed across the room avoiding the jewelry case and stand right beside Hermione. Then he poked Hermione at the waist with his index finger and she jumped before he tickled her mercilessly. Few moments later he stopped when he saw Hermione's face was red with laughter.

Hermione hit him and then when she noticed that he was still in his towel, she blushed furiously. Yes, guys. They never did the deed. Draco was gentleman enough to wait until their wedding night. Draco noticed her red face and chuckled loudly.

"You should have used to seeing my naked body by now, don't you think." He teased her enjoying every bit of it.

"No and I won't get used to it. At least not until our wedding night." She glared at him and looked away. "Talk to me when you're dressed." Then she went out of the wardrobe and proceeded to take picture of every room in that house to help her choose the right color and furniture for it. And she couldn't wait for it.


	16. Will You

**CHAPTER 16: Will You?**

Hermione made Draco get ready in the other room and locked hers with various locking charms that Draco didn't even bother to undo. She took a nice and long bath, washed her hair brushed her teeth. After she's done with that, she dried her hair and started to put on makeup she has learnt from Ginny months ago and now she can do as well as Ginny. She never wore red lipstick but she was going to make an exception for tonight. She thought something special was going to happen tonight. And boy, she was right.

She did her hair in a beautiful up do and put bobby pins with a pearl each to secure her hair and gave extra decorations to her hair. The she proceeded to put on her dress. A midnight colored bouffant dress that reaches to just below her knees. It was long-sleeved and small diamonds scattered on the skirt giving it the look of a night sky with twinkling stars. Ginny helped her pick the dress when she tell the former that Draco's going to bring her for a vacation on her birthday which she concluded must have one night of fancy dinner. And she was glad she made the early conclusion.

Draco wore his simple smart suit and styled his hair just like how Hermione loved and spray the cologne Hermione gave him for his birthday. He was done early but he waited nonetheless. Ten minutes to 8, he knocked the door.

She's done and she was ecstatic with her appearance. She put on her black high heels to complete the look. 'Draco's jaw is going to drop.' She thought. She waited for him and ten minutes to 8, a knock was heard on her door. She took a last look in the mirror and went to open the door with a sweet smile on her lips. As she predicted, his jaw was on the floor. Hermione grinned at the sight and waved her hand in front of his beautiful face.

"You look amazing, love." He said eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you. You look dashing yourself. Shall we?" he smiled and offered his hand to her. They walked hand in hand to the restaurant and the dinner went smoothly. Draco even asked for the musician to play her a birthday song and she was so embarrassed. After they were done with their dinner, Draco asked her to dance and they danced the night away. To Hermione's disappointment which she hid so perfectly, nothing special had happened tonight other than her fancy birthday dinner.

They reach their penthouse and Hermione went straight to the large windows to enjoy the night view of the magnificent Eiffel tower. Draco stood beside her, his hand on her waist and they both were silent. Suddenly Draco turned to her and he turned Hermione to face her.

"I love you so much, Hermione." he said.

"I love you too." Hermione said and sealed it with a passionate kiss. Draco hand went to his pocket and he pulled a black box out before he cut the kiss and kneeled in front of her. Hermione hands flew to her mouth. All the disappointment she felt before flew out the window.

"Hermione, to this day, I never thought that I'll find the one who would fill my heart with love and my life with laughter, the one who would bring the light to my dark world until I finally found you. I love you with all my heart and I know nobody will ever replace you if you went away. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Draco was nervous but he waited for Hermione answer patiently. Her eyes were teary.

"Yes, a thousand times yes, Draco!" she flung herself to Draco and kissed him all her might. She pulled away and Draco slipped the intricate ring to her finger. She admired the beauty and hugged Draco again. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny about this. "I thought you'd never ask! I was a bit disappointed just now at the dinner when you didn't ask the question." Hermione told him and he laughed.

"I was just waiting for the right time, and right place. I'd like to do it in a secluded place, with a beautiful scenery that you loved." He pointed to the Eiffel tower. "And, there is one more surprise."

"What?" she never felt this happy when she was with Ron. He pointed to the kitchen door and three persons she never thought that would be there tonight burst in.

"Oh my god, Hermione! Congratulations! I'm happy for you!" Ginny screamed and hugged her best friend. Both were teary eyed. Blaise and Harry pat Draco in the back and congratulate him leaving the girls alone admiring the beautiful ring on Hermione's hand.

"Blaise. When are you planning to make me Mrs. Zabini? We already have a Mrs. Malfoy on the way and I'm still stuck on being a Miss Weasley." All of them laugh except Ginny as she glared in Blaise's way.

"Do you want me to ask now?"

"Are you going to ask me now?" she was getting excited but then,

"No." he said with a straight face.

"I hate you, Zabini!" she screamed and that left everyone laughing at her. Blaise went to hug his girlfriend where Draco already had Hermione in his embrace.

"Ron's going to be livid at this news." Harry said remembering Ron.

"I don't care. He's not even invited to the wedding."

"Mother's going to be ecstatic even though she already knew that I was going to propose to you today."

"I missed her. Let's head straight to the manor when we get back to London, yeah?"

"Okay. She's going to throw an engagement party I tell you. And we cannot avoid that at whatever cost. She'll have it her way."

"What I'm concerned now is your father. What's he going to say?"

"I'll take care of that. Harry, I heard you and Pansy have a thing now."

"For the love of Godric, where did you hear that?"

"Some little birdie told me. No. I saw you quite a few times you know. Snogging." Harry went red and finally he confessed.

"Yes I'm with her now. But we just started dating so I wasn't going to tell anybody yet. We still didn't know where this will lead."

"Well, we wish you good luck with her. She is one hell of a woman. Ask Draco." Blaise said grinning in Draco's direction.

"Shut up, Blaise. You're fired."

"You know I'm getting used to that, right?" they all laughed.

Hermione was feeling over the moon tonight. The love of her life proposed to her, and her two best friends plus Blaise, three best friends were there to witness it. And she said yes! But then she remembered her parents. They would be happy for her and her mother would be ecstatic planning her wedding with Narcissa.

"Ginny?" Hermione woke from her stupor and called the redhead.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will." She pulled away from Blaise and hugged Hermione.

"Harry?" she turned to Harry. "Will you give me away?" she asked him as she was the closest man she has in her life besides her father and Draco. And of course she couldn't ask Draco as she was going to marry him that day.

"Anything for you, Hermione." Harry said taking turn in hugging Hermione.

"Mate." Draco addressed Blaise.

"What?"

"Be my best man will you?"

"'Course."

"Good. If not, I'll fire you." they all laughed. 

A/N: As promised, here's the second chapter for today. Finally! They're getting married! Enjoy, and please review. Thanks! Much love xx


	17. The Wedding Date

A/N: Hi guys! First of all, thank you Dragoria10 and imranramji1 for reviewing. So this is the next chapter. I hope I'm not fired yet, and you have to wait for the next chapter to find out Lucius's reaction. Sleepyhallow02, I think I missed your review. Here, they're getting married already! Please enjoy and much love xx

 **CHAPTER 17: The Wedding Date**

Hermione and Draco arrived at the manor to find a very happy looking Narcissa. Hermione was attacked with hugs and kisses from Narcissa and they giggled and for the first time Draco heard his mother giggled like a teenage girl who just saw her crush. After few long minutes, Narcissa turned to Draco and hugged him.

"I thought you've forgotten me since you have a new daughter now." He faked a sulk and his mother hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm just too excited. There'll be new addition to the family soon."

Hermione laughed at his pouting face. She thought he looked cute. She stood there watching the mother and son exchanging their overflowing love while her heart ache for her mother's touch. She didn't realized her a tear had grazed her cheek. However, Narcissa and Draco saw that and quickly gave her a big group hug. Hermione laughed and patted both their backs before excusing herself to go home. She needs to see Crookshanks as she left him with a cat sitter. They let her go and Draco promised to bring dinner over tonight.

"She's truly one in a million. Care for her, son. Love her and always be kind to her even when you're mad at her. Don't go to sleep angry and never ever left her to sleep alone unless it couldn't be avoided. Remember what I said. If anything happened between you and her, I'll hunt you down."

"Wow mother. I'm starting to doubt my position in your heart." His mother just laughed. Draco decided he's going to bring his mother along tonight. Narcissa has been visiting Hermione's house often and she and Crookshanks has been fond of each other. If his mother knew they were going to Hermione's she would insist they stopped at any store for her to buy treats and toys for that orange hairballs of fluff. That cat always left orange fur on his shirt and trousers. He cringed just by thinking of that.

* * *

Hermione couldn't just let Draco bring dinner and she did nothing tonight so she decided to bake his favorite chocolate muffin. After she paid and dismissed her cat sitter, she went to start baking. She made extra dozen so she could give some for Draco to take home for himself and for Narcissa too.

She couldn't help thinking about Lucius acceptance to her. She afraid he would forbid Draco from marrying her, but knowing Draco, he would marry her anyway and would be strip from his inheritance although he had made quite a lot himself without depending on his father's money.

She hastily freshen herself up waiting for Draco to arrive for them to have dinner together. She wore a nice dress, not to extravagant as they would only be staying home, and set the table for two. Not long after that, she heard a familiar crack of the floo. Scratch that, two. She went to her sitting room and found Draco helping his mother out from the fireplace.

"Narcissa! What a pleasant surprise!" Hermione said, walking forward to hug Narcissa before kissing her fiancé full on the lips.

"I decide to bring mother too. I've been leaving her for quite a long time when we go to Paris." Draco said.

"Oh it's just three days. Don't over exaggerating. " Narcissa hit his arm softly.

"It's fine. But I already set the table for two, though. Let me take another set of plates. You guys go on settle yourselves first."

"Okay, love. Come on, mother." he ushered his mother and pushed the chair for her.

"Oh and I made muffins. I made extra so you can take them home and some for Narcissa."

"Oh dear, you don't have to."

"I hope it's chocolate." Draco enquired as his eyes brighten up a little more.

"It's okay Narcissa. I wanted to. Of course, I know it's your favorite."

They all settled at their seats and Draco began to unpack the dinner he promised to bring earlier. Turns out, Narcissa insisted that she would cook and packed it for Draco to bring it to Hermione's. It was Hermione's favorite beef lasagna and Draco's favorite spaghetti bolognaise. They chatted over meal about their vacation and proposal and whatnot.

"So, when and where are you planning on having the wedding?" Narcissa suddenly asked. Hermione looked at Draco, and Draco nodded saying Hermione should decide it.

"Umm, I think I want to wait for Lucius to be released first. I don't want him having a heart attack knowing his only son married a –"

"Don't you dare say that word! You very well know you're more than that." Draco said sternly. Hermione smiled sheepishly and mumbled sorry while Narcissa tried to cool him off. He continued eating, "I'll marry you even if he forbids me. Let him strip me off from inheriting his money, I wouldn't care, I've enough myself to start a life with Hermione. It would last until my great great great grandchildren I'm sure. I don't need father's money even if I'm broke and homeless. I'll live under the London bridge if I have to. He doesn't have to–"

"Draco?" Hermione cut him off with a quirky smile playing on her lips.

"Yes?" he looked up from his food and alternate between his mother and his fiancée.

"You're ranting?" she stated as-the-matter-of-factly.

"I'm not." He denied.

"Yeah, you're not. You're a Malfoy how could I forget?" Hermione teased him. Narcissa smiled.

"Of course, and you'll be one too, soon. I think we should get married in June."

"June?" Hermione furrowed her brows probably thinking whether should she move her appointment dates or just find a different date. The she decided, she only get married once, and that she should get on with the date suggested by Draco.

"Yeah. Its summer and we can get married on my birthday." 'That way, it's easy for me to remember our anniversary. And thank you Auntie Bella for teaching me occlumency. (Mind-smirking)'

"That actually sounds good to me. How about you Narcissa? Are you okay if we held the wedding in June?"

"Why that's fine with me. I would be more thrilled if you could get married next week!" Narcissa said clapping her hands once at the thought of having grandchildren faster.

"Sweet Salazar, mother. Not next week. I suggested June and Hermione agreed. Are you really okay with it? Getting married on my birthday?" he turned his head and stared at Hermione.

"It's fine with me. No objection. All I'm worried about now is your father."

"Don't worry love. I'll protect you from him."

"He won't get to do anything to you, dear. I'll make sure of it." Narcissa piped in.

"Oh what would I do without you two?" Hermione held their hands and squeezed them gently, thanking God for these two dears.


	18. December

A/N: Hi, I would like to take this opportunity to thank this story's new followers, those who favored BBR, my new followers and those who favored me. Thank you very much. You inspired me to write more. So, this is the next chapter. Please expect delay after chapter 19 because I haven't started on it yet. I haven't had any idea which this story would go. So feel free to suggest anything, and I'll consider it. And of course if your suggestion made it to the storyline, I'd credit your name. Enjoy, and much love xx

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18: December**

December came so fast that almost half of her wedding preparations were done by Narcissa and Ginny. She chose grey color theme for almost all of her decorations, white fake roses that they will charm to look like live roses. Of course they haven't set all the things up, but Hermione has been listing all the things she needed for her wedding and it goes on and on and on. She would occasionally crossed things that she really didn't need after consultations with Ginny and Narcissa, where they said 'less is more'. But she couldn't help it. It felt like she needed it so much.

She haven't found the dress but they would hunt for the right one this weekend. However, Ginny already found the right bridesmaid dress and it conveniently matches the wedding theme color. It was a long and flowy V-neck dress, (which was still pretty decent). Hermione loved it the moment she set her eyes on it and said yes on the spot to Ginny's content.

Lucius will be released at the end of December and Hermione couldn't help but be very nervous about it. Draco had told her not to worry about it but Hermione being Hermione, still couldn't help feeling nervous. She's going to be his daughter-in-law, how could she not be nervous seeing their past history. Hermione even had a nightmare about it but she never told Draco.

One night, Hermione accidentally let the cat out of the bag by crying violently in her sleep. She woke up startled but she wasn't in her right mind that she went and called Draco. Draco flooed right then and there as soon as he heard Hermione sobs on the phone and went to find her still in tears. When asked why she was crying, she shouted that 'Lucius forbade you from marrying me!' and continued crying hysterically.

Draco had to shout before Hermione stop sobbing and turn her attention fully to what he was trying to say. It was, 'Lucius Malfoy hadn't got out of Azkaban yet!' Hermione stopped crying abruptly and dove into her duvet, probably trying to hide her embarrassment. 'Glad to know you love me that much, though.' He didn't leave her that night.

* * *

Everything was fine and the day Hermione dreaded most came. Lucius will be released from Azkaban today. She's sure Lucius had heard about his son engagement with her but Lucius haven't said anything about it. He could send letters but he didn't. Narcissa and Draco went to the ministry to wait for the paper work to be prepared and to take Lucius home.

After hours of waiting, there he was looking very malnourished, purple bags under his red eyes. His once luscious long blonde hair was now looking very shaggy and matted. Narcissa's eyes watered as soon as she saw him. She ran towards him and hugged him all her might. She cried onto the crooked of his neck and Lucius copied her.

The once proud man was crying in the middle of the uncaring crowd and he didn't care. Draco stood there letting his mother pour her overflowing love to his father. After a while, Lucius looked up and stared at Draco. Draco walked slowly towards his father as if it would suspense his father (he succeeded by the way) and shook his hand awkwardly. Suddenly, Lucius pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm so sorry." He let his tears fall freely on his son's shoulder. Draco could feel the warm tears pricking his eyeballs. He let a tear or two fell before putting up his façade again.

"Its fine, father. Let's go home. Someone's is eager to meet you."

"Who might that be?" he asked although he knew who it was.

"Let's just go home and get you presentable first." Narcissa said. Draco waited to retrieve his fathers' documents while Narcissa and Lucius went back home first.

Narcissa did wonders to her husband's hair and left it flowing soft as it used to be and tied it with a black ribbon but she couldn't do much with his skinny figure and puffy eyes. Lucius hasn't stopped saying sorry every chance he gets and Narcissa will just dismissed it with a warm smile.

She brought him to the dining room and called for the house-elves to serve whatever they have in the kitchen. Despite being denied of decent foods during his imprisonment in Azkaban, the starving Lucius still ate like a true Malfoy. Narcissa watch him with glistening eyes and join in after a while.

"Narcissa, love, where is Draco?"

"He's fetching someone, I suppose."

"Is it his fiancée?"

"Indeed. How did you know?"

"The guards told me. I knew who she is." He paused from eating and looked at Narcissa. Narcissa felt her heart pounded hard against her ribs.

"And?"

"I can't say I approve her."

"Are you still going on about those stupid bigoted blood-prejudices, then?"

"No, of course not. I've learnt my lessons."

"Then, what are you worrying about? She's the brightest witch of her age. A beautiful one too. She is the most perfect match to Draco. Just wait until you see her. Please? For me?"

"Fine."

"Thank you Lucius."

Just then, they heard a crack. Draco had arrived with Hermione. He pulled her hand and she followed unwillingly. As soon as they arrived in the dining room, Hermione put on her brave façade and stood beside Draco, still holding his hand.

"Good afternoon mother, father." He walked to his mother to kiss her cheek while dragging Hermione along. "The ministry said you couldn't keep your wand until you probation period ends, father."

"I know. They briefed me earlier. Won't you introduce me to this young lady?"

"Father, this is Hermione Granger, my fiancée. Hermione, you've met my father before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

"Pleasure is mine. Why don't you sit down and join us for lunch?"

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." Draco pushed the chair for her and sat down himself.

"So, will you tell me why do you want to marry my son? Is it because he is good looking? Or is it because of his money and heritage?" Lucius asked nonchalantly popping grapes into his mouth.

"Father –" Draco tried to defend her but he was silenced by Lucius.

"Of course not, sir. If I wanted to marry him just because of that, I'd rather marry Blaise Zabini for he didn't torment me as much as Draco did during Hogwarts, no offence, love," she turned to Draco for a second. "And the bonus point of marrying a Zabini is his family didn't have such a – a dark past, may I say? Unfortunately, he is in love with a certain Weasley and they are engaged to be married.

"I loved your son very much, sir, not because of his good looks and I wouldn't dream of taking his money or whatnot. In fact, I wouldn't marry at all if I was looking for fame and fortune. I have it myself. I bet you my future husband's Gringotts account my name will be in the History of Magic in few years. I wanted to marry your son, because I fell in love with him because of his sincerity. He takes a good care of me; he poured his undivided attention to me. He will always be there for me when I needed him and based on his stories, you were like that towards Narcissa. Still are I think. And I hope I can be as lucky as her." She looked at Narcissa, and then Lucius before turning her eyes to Draco and then to her fidgeting hands under the table.

"And believe me, sir," she continued, "I'd rather be a spinster than marry a man just because of his money and lineage."

There was a pregnant silence and Hermione's eyes had begun to water. 'That's it. I'm going to pack my bag now and ran to Australia and buy a house near to my parents' and pretend that I am their new neighbor and we'll have tea every other evenings and can get married to someone there and have my parents babysit their grandchildren who they don't even know that they're their grandchildren and live happily ever after, the end.'

Lucius still hadn't said anything. He was actually speechless but being a Malfoy, Hermione thought he was contemplating whether to kill her and bury her under Narcissa's rose bushes or feed her to his their peacocks outside in the garden. Lucius on the other hand, was beyond speechless. It's not that he didn't expect this to happen, but this woman right beside his son was one hell of a woman.

This woman right here knew to stand her ground even if she was intimidated by him. Though it was clear she was nervous, every word she uttered had the power to make him think that this was the right woman for his son. But he decided to test her more.

"Well, a Malfoy don't fidget and they most certainly are not intimidated by anyone. So I suggest you stopped all of that and learn how to be a Malfoy."

Hermione could feel her smile growing on her face and she couldn't stop it. Her eyes watered as she clasped her hands on her mouth.

"Malfoys don't do that either." Lucius gestured towards her and continued popping grapes into his mouth. Hermione let out a chuckled and stopped doing whatever the Malfoys don't do. Draco and Narcissa smiled at her reaction and they continued eating their lunch. Hermione, Draco and Narcissa chatted happily as Lucius just listened and nodded, occasionally asked question towards Draco and Narcissa but not Hermione. She dismissed the hurt she felt and thought probably Lucius needed time to open up to a new acquaintance.

"Your future husband's Gringotts account, you said?" Draco stared at her sideways and asked.

"Of all compliments, praises, devotions, adoration, and honor that surged out from my brain, that is all you heard?"

"Yeah, you kind of risking my seven generations worth of my money! Of course I mind that."

"Hush, you two. You're bickering like an old married couple." Narcissa said. Hermione swore she saw a hint of smile on Lucius's lips but said nothing.


	19. Mum?

**CHAPTER 19: Mum?**

June was approaching fast and Hermione couldn't help but fret about her wedding preparations. She checked her list multiple times even though she had checked it for a dozen times already and made sure everything was perfect. Lucius was already warming up to her and let her call him Lucius and she was grateful for that. Even though they were just occasionally exchanged greetings and chat no more than about the day, Hermione felt happy.

Ginny on the other hand, didn't care about the cool façade Lucius put on instead, she made him smile as she chatted away. Lucius warmed up to her very fast as she was often at the manor for Hermione's wedding preparations. Hermione even found Lucius laughing to Ginny's story of Blaise where he was found sprawled at the kitchen floor as he tried to bake Ginny a cake, the muggle way, claiming Hermione taught him like that.

Blaise finally proposed to Ginny during Valentine's Day while Harry and Pansy still taking their time getting to know each other. To Hermione, everything seems fine but she couldn't help feel nervous. What if Draco changes his mind? What if this isn't what he wanted? Quite a lot more questions going on in her mind and sometimes she had a nightmare about it.

One morning, while Hermione was busy baking muffins for the Malfoys as she will be visiting for dinner tonight, she got a call for an unknown number. The call was from Australia.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Hermione Granger?"

"Speaking. May I know who this is?"

"Oh god." Hermione heard sobs. "Hermione, this is mum!"

"Mum? You remember me?" her eyes began to water.

"Of course, honey. Oh my god. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Her mother said in between sobs. She also heard her father muffled sobs.

"Mum. I'm sorry I had to." She couldn't say as she was sobbing hard.

Then a crack sounded and Draco found her in the kitchen, sobbing.

"Hey, love. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's my mum. She got her memories back. My parents got their memories back."

Draco took the phone from her.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy, your daughter's fiancé. Can you give me your address so we could visit you right away?"

After getting their address, Draco wrote to his parents saying their dinner tonight was cancelled and they both need to go to Australia to fetch Hermione's parents. Narcissa and Lucius understood and they look forward to meeting Hermione's parents even though their wedding preparations were almost ready. It just lacked the guests, the minister, and the bride and groom.

As soon as Hermione was ready they flooed to the nearest wizards' inn in Australia. They took a cab and showed the driver the address and within five minutes, they arrived. Draco paid the fare and quickly followed Hermione who was frantically searching for the correct house number.

"Hey, love. It's here." Draco called. Hermione ran towards him and after making sure that Draco was right, she ran and knocked the door few times. As soon as the door opened, Hermione searched the familiarity in the older woman's face and the she attacked with a hug and cried again. A man walked towards the door and saw his wife was hugging a young woman which he instantly recognized as his daughter. He hugged both woman and cried with them. Draco stood there, watching his feet which suddenly became interesting as he let the family reunion took place. It's not long before,

"Son," Draco heard the man called him. "Come." Mr. Granger beckoned for him to come and join the family hug. He reluctantly walked towards them and instantly he was engulfed in big hugs.

"I'm sorry. Please come in both of you. You must be Draco Malfoy."

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Your daughter is a wonderful woman I've ever met." Draco smiled as he uttered the words.

"How long have you been engaged?" her mother asked.

"Almost a year. In fact, we're getting married next week. 5th of June."

"Look what we missed Harrold? Our little girl is going to get married in less than a week?" her eyes begins to water.

"I'm really sorry, mum, dad. If I didn't do it, only gods know what will happen to you. And I don't want to lose you forever. I'd rather see you alive and not remember me instead of not seeing you at all."

"It's fine, pumpkin. We understand. And we're happy that you found your soulmate. If you don't mind, I thought Ron was your crush." Hermione fell silent. Draco's ear became red.

"He didn't love me, dad. I was devastated, but then I found Draco. Now, here we are, just days apart from being husband and wife. I hope you approve him." She smiled to Draco and laughed at her own joke.

"If he makes you happy, then I approve."

"He does, dad. He makes me happy. But, I'm more ecstatic at your recovery. How did you do it?"

Jean and Harrold began to tell stories about their dreams and sometimes nightmares about the wizarding world and Hermione where they brought her to Diagon Alley, and then sent her off to Hogwarts Express. One day, the couple went for a day out and accidentally strayed to a wizarding part of Australia. Few days after that, they got flashbacks and put two and two together. Once they got home, they searched and searched their belongings until they found a notebook with Hermione's phone number on it. Jean tried to call and thankfully Hermione hadn't changed her number.

"I'm glad you didn't get obliviated again, after straying to the wizarding part of Australia."

"Yeah. Or else, you're going to marry without me giving you away."

"Yeah, I already asked Harry to give me away, but he'll understand. I'm glad you remember me." She nuzzled into her father's neck.

"No offense, but, isn't it you that taunted Hermione and her friends during her school days?"

"Unfortunately, yes and I regret it very much. I tried to make it up to her by showering her with all of love I ever had and still, I felt like it's not enough. My father and mother love her, believe me, and they couldn't wait to call her their daughter."

"Very well. Welcome to the family, Draco." Harrold stood up and hugged Draco and he returned it gratefully.

"Thank you, sir."

"You can call me Harrold. Or dad. Whichever you're comfortable with."

"Okay. Dad." And they laughed.

A/N: Next chapter up. To be honest, I procrastinate. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. And I haven't even started to write the chapter 20. Anyway, enjoy and much love xx. Don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks to the new readers, and followers and those who favored this!


	20. The Wedding

A/N: I present to you, the wedding! Well, this is just the first part. The next part will come in a few days. I started writing this at 10 January, 12 something AM, and finished at 2.20 PM. Because I figured, I couldn't keep you guys waiting. So, the next chapter will be updated in a few days. And I haven't started it yet. So you're going to have to wait anyway. Sorry for that. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy this one. Welcome to new followers, please review and much love xx

* * *

Chapter 20: The Wedding

He was nervous. He was beyond nervous. And if you see right now, you would think that this was not Draco. Draco is somewhere else and this was an impostor, because a Malfoy doesn't show his emotion. But Draco couldn't help it anymore. He paced front and back, burning a hole in the carpet, fidgeting like Hermione used to do, he sweat like a pig but thank god there was magic. There's nothing a 'scourgify' couldn't clean.

Hermione on the other hand was calm and collected. She looked graceful and poised waiting for her hair to be done elegantly by the skillful hands of soon-to-be Ginny Zabini. The blonde part of her hair has been cut off since her auburn hair had grown back to her desirable length. She was smiling all day it started to scare everyone. She wasn't usually like this. She shouldn't be like this. She was usually the one who fret and tend to overthink everything.

Lucius thought that somehow, his son and his future daughter somehow changed their bodies, that fretting Draco Malfoy was actually a Hermione Granger in Draco Malfoy's body and the calm and serene Hermione Granger was actually a Draco Malfoy in Hermione Granger's body. After all, there's nothing impossible in the wizarding world.

"Draco, it's time." Blaise poked his head at his bedroom door.

"Blaise, what if she ran away? What if she left me at the altar?"

"Last TEN THOUSAND TIMES I asked Ginny about her for you, she was being unbelievably calm in her room. So I suggest you stop whatever you're doing now and come down this instant. Everyone's ready for you two."

When Draco walked closer to him,

"Salazar's beard. You're drenched in your own sweat. Be still." He did what needed to be done and started to push the younger Malfoy out the room when they faced the older Malfoy.

"I'll see him downstairs myself, Blaise. I need a word with him."

"Of course, Uncle Lucius. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Lucius waited for Draco to walk back into his room and followed.

"Don't you look dashing?"

"Is it up to a Malfoy standard, father?"

"It goes beyond the Malfoy standard, my son. You have your good looks from your mother's side."

"I can see that."

"But that's not the point. The first time you introduced her, I saw your mother. I saw how strong she is, and how she would fight for her opinion to be heard. I saw how she stood for herself when she said she loves you for you and I couldn't be happier you chose her to live the rest of your life with. I love you, son. And I love her too."

Draco stood there, speechless. Then, unexpectedly he walked towards his father and hugged him. That was the second hug they had since the day his father went out from Azkaban. When he pulled away, he swore he saw his father wiped out a tear.

"Thanks, father. I love you too. And I'm sure she would love to know that you loved her, because she loves you too."

"Not going to happen any time soon, son. Now, go get married to my favorite daughter."

Draco walked out from his room with his newly instilled confidence. He strutted all the way from his room to the altar like he used to when he walked the Hogwarts's ground. The nervousness disappeared from his face. He walked and greeted anyone near him and stood beside Blaise, his best man.

"There's something on your face." Blaise pointed out.

"What? Where?" Draco rummaged his pockets for a mirror.

"Don't bother. It was a smile. And where's all the apprehensive gone?"

"Oh. Father put the smile on and waved away all the anxiety."

"I see. Umm, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You probably want to turn around right about… now."

At that, the wedding music filled the air and a goddess stood at the end of the alley, walking towards him. He forgot everything except her. When he saw the beauty in all her glory, he forgot the world. All he knew was he was going to marry her in a few minutes.

She was in a mermaid floor-length white dress, lined with lace, her favorite. It had a V-neck cut which added the sexiness to her slim figure and long see-through lace sleeves. Just the way he liked it. But he just took a glance on the dress the moment he set his eyes on her. For the rest of her walk towards him, he stared at her. She was smiling. And believe him; he saw that smile everyday but they still took his breath away, every time.

Not one thing could take his eyes from her even when her father gave her to him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered and only Hermione could hear him. She blushed.

"You look handsome yourself." then the minister cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust and acceptance – will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are tenderer, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. And remember, once you have said your vows, it will magically binds you until one of you falls out of love, which I really hope not. You may begin now."

"Draco." she exhales her breath. "I don't even know where to begin. You showed up when I was in my worst downfall. While you weren't the one who lift me up while I was down, you are the one responsible to lift me higher. With you, I touched the sky, with you, I finally see how I should be treated, and with you I finally see my worth. You brighten my days when it was gloomy; you put up the star and the moon when my night was dark. And for that, I am forever thankful. I'll be by your side when you have thirty hundred thousand galleons in your account, and I'll still be with you when you have barely three Knuts in your pocket. I'll be with you whenever, wherever in whatever condition, as long as you'll have me with you."

"Hermione. I have loved you since we were sixteen. Not one knew this except Blaise. Even though back then I always received your death glare, not once it faltered the feelings I harbored for you. Not even my dad, not even Voldemort. But you fell for him. Its fine, I thought you deserved someone better than me. But then I saw you one day, fully transformed, always beautiful. I fell deeper. And today, God has proved I am the best for you even though once I thought I wasn't. I'll be with you forever, love. Ups and downs. I'll be with you." he whispered the last sentence.

"Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be your lawfully and magically wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully and magically wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, and as witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And they kissed like never before. It was just brief, but meaningful. A round of applause erupted and they faced the crowd.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione smiled brightly and Draco never took off his eyes from her. He liked watching her smile and he will never get bored of it. Ever.


	21. I'm Proud of You

CHAPTER 21: I'm Proud of You

If you listen to what these people said, they were partially true. She was waiting in tranquility, waiting for my bridesmaids to come and tell her the groom was ready for her. But they don't know what she felt inside. They don't know how turmoil was ravaging her guts, pulling her intestine, squeezing her lungs and bursting her heart.

Her hair was done, her makeup was now waterproof, magically done by Ginny, and she waited. With a knock on her door, the bridesmaids left the room together.

"He's better now." she heard her future father-in-law's voice. She looked at him in the mirror. He was behind her. She heard it all right. She knew Draco was wearing out the expensive carpet his mother bought in Italy. She knew Draco was sweating profusely and he won't believe that whatever Blaise was saying about her.

"Is he? He's rarely like that. He's always prim and proper in any situation. I'm going to laugh at his face until my stomach hurts."

"You on the other hand, my dear, looks very calm."

"Believe me, sir, I'm not." She noticed the endearment but chose to ignore it.

"Thank you." he cleared his throat. "Thank you for the second chance, Hermione. Thank you for believing in us, in him."

She stood up and walked towards Lucius.

"Oh, Lucius. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for – making Draco." she laughed at her own joke. She saw him smile his slightest smile, but it reached his eyes.

"I lo–" he cleared his throat again. "They're ready for you. I'll send for your father." He kissed her temple briefly and walked out the door.

She knew he was about to say something to her, she might knew what he was going to say but brushed it off. She peeked at the window and saw Harry and Blaise side by side with Draco at the center of the altar where they were going to say their vows. She saw a sea of red hair, although one was missing and his counterpart looked like he was trying so hard to be here for her and also the one she invited the last minute. Harry made her invite him. Narcissa was sitting beside Lucius and Andromeda, holding a blue haired boy who looked sleepy already.

"Hey, pumpkin. Are you ready?"

"Yes, dad. Am I doing the right choice, dad?"

"Did he make you happy?"

"Immensely."

"Did he ever hurt you to the point that you can't see his face again?"

"No matter how mad I am at him, daddy, I'll never go a day without seeing his face."

"Are you sure? You see, marriage is not all about happiness. It has ups and downs. You won't be high up in the sky every day. There's day you'll feel down and everything with him was wrong. And that's when it was important to remember the kindness, to practice patience and to learn how to calm down and listen. That's the most important in a relationship. Trust and communication. I wish you a very happy marriage life, pumpkin."

"I love you, daddy. Thank you. Now let's get downstairs, I need to get married!" they laughed and walked hand in hand.

* * *

There he was, standing in all his magnificence, waiting for her. And trust her, that smile has been stopping her heart since day one. As she took her time walking down the aisle, she forgot that her father was still beside her. She saw nobody there. She only saw him. Her Draco.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

That's all she heard. And Draco placed a kiss on her lips. Their first kiss as a husband and wife.

The reception went as she planned. Everyone was having fun except, you know who. No, that one's dead. The red-headed git she once knew. That one. He was sulking at the corner of the tent; even Harry was ignoring him and poured his undivided attention to Pansy. Oh well, let him be. She's currently enjoying the 'eye' that Draco was giving her.

"Are you enjoying tonight, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh I sure do, Mr. Malfoy." They kissed.

"Excuse me, attention please." Ginny's voice surrounded the manor. "Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley, the bridesmaid. So, over the course of planning the wedding, without the knowledge of the bride and groom, our beautiful Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, I –"

"Excuse you, she's mine." Draco piped in and the guests laughed.

"Whatever, Draco. Anyway, as I was saying before being interrupted by the groom, without the knowledge of the bride and groom, my fellow bridesmaids and I had asked various people to write a note for both of them, and submit it to me before the wedding. So here it is." Ginny produced a big sphere bowl and levitate it to right in front of the newlyweds. "Choose how many you want and you can read it to us. Thank you for those who sent me the notes."

Hermione mouthed thank you to Ginny and took the bowl from the air. She used sonorous to amplify her voice and started the first one.

"It's from Luna. 'Hello, first of all congratulations on your wedding. I've known since our third year that you're definitely going to get married. Ron wasn't the one for you, Hermione. Congratulations again.'" There was an awkward silence and everybody was trying not to look at Ron. "Err thank you, Luna. Next, you read it."

Draco shoved his hand in the bowl and started to rummage it.

"Okay, this is from – my father." He cleared his throat. "Here it goes. 'I must say that I am disappointed in your choice of bride, Draco. But that was when I first heard about your engagement. When I came to know you, Hermione, my views changed. Now, I'm glad you chose her, son. I love you both. I wrote this approximately two minutes after I talked to Draco while he was sweating himself out this evening. And I'm glad I wrote it. I'm proud of you both. –Lucius' "

Draco's voice was hoarse while reading it. Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore. He pulled himself up from his chair, and let Hermione's hand go before walking towards his father and hugged him tight. And he wouldn't deny that few tears escaped. The crowd went silent and some of them wiped their own tears.

"I love you, father." He whispered before he went back to his bride. Hermione took his hand and kissed him softly before she continued to read the next note.

"This is from Blaise. 'Alright guys, I've know you long enough, Draco to not take your savage joke seriously and Hermione, we started to be friends right after I asked Ginny out. And it baffled me how you forgive me and him so easily. Anyway, congratulations to both of you. With this note Ginny and I enclosed your early wedding present, which I hope you will use it as an inspiration to give me my godchild as soon as possible.' I'll kill you after this, Blaise." Hermione said the last sentences with a dangerous smile.

He put up both of his hand in surrender and laughed. Draco laughed along and forgot about the situation with his father just a moment before.

"Okay, I think that's enough of reading this. We don't want to bore with the endless note. For the rest, we'll personally read it and we'll send you an owl. Thank you very much. Would you like to dance, love?"

"You forgot to use quietus charm, babe." The guests laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes, please."

They slow danced despite the lively music.

"So, how is it going?" Draco asked Hermione.

"What?"

"Being a Malfoy. How do you feel?"

"Aren't you still the pompous git I knew in school?"

"I'm your pompous git, love."

"You want me to answer your question?"

"Yes."

"Well, I definitely feel extravagant as after this, our first night, on the bed –" she purposely lowered down her voice so it sounded husky.

"Yes?" Draco encouraged her subtly.

"When we started to – you know."

"Yeah." He couldn't wait to hear the next words.

"When I am on top of you, I'd pull out my knife and stab you right in the heart so I get to swim in the Galleons in your Gringotts accounts!"

"Ouch. That hurts, you cheeky little minx!" Hermione laughed heartily while Draco just stared at his beautiful bride, admiring her laugh.

"May I cut in?" a voice was heard.

A/N: Hi. I didn't keep you waiting too long didn't I? Here's the next one. Pleases enjoy it. And, wait. Who decided to cut in on Draco? Stay tuned. Please review and much love xx


	22. Apologies and Appreciation

A/N: I'm feeling generous! Chapter 21 has mistakes here and there. I wanted to correct it but I'm so lazy. So just ignore it. I wrote it once and I didn't reread to find mistakes. I even left word and phrases I think so some of my sentences were not complete but still can be understood. Anyway, I honestly don't know where this is going. I can end it in two or three chapters more. I'll be sad if this ends too soon but let's see where this is going. I'll just go with the flow first. And morganna12, thank you for reading! Enjoy this one and please review! Much love xx

* * *

CHAPTER 22: Apologies and Appreciation

"Well, I have no say in this, aren't I?" Hermione said after Draco stopped their dance and let go of her hand to let Ron cut in.

"I'm afraid not, love." He said as he let her go. Then he turned to Ron, "You better remember that she's mine now, Weasley. If not, I don't mind spending my wedding night in manacles for beating the shit out of you." he said menacingly despite his calm and smiling face.

"Whatever, ferret." Hermione pulled her hand from Ron violently at that. She walked slowly to the outside of the tent followed closely by Draco and Ron few moments after that. Once she was sure they were safe from unwanted listeners, she began.

"If you're going to keep that stupid behavior, Ronald, I suggest you pack your shit up and get the hell away from my reception party."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's not me you should be sorry to." Hermione crossed her hands. Ron sighed loudly and turned to Draco. Hesitantly, he offered his hand.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I shouldn't have done that." Draco looked at her his hand, and then his face. Hermione nudged her elbow and it hit Draco's arm.

"Fine." He said to Hermione. "Apology accepted. But my threat still stands. I'll leave you two to deal with – with your past."

"Thank you, love." Hermione kissed him and watched him walked back to the tent and head straight to Ginny and Blaise. Ron saw what she was looking at.

"You love him that much, did you?"

"I do."

"Did you love me that much, when we were together?"

"You have no idea, Ron."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I ever did that to you. I'm sorry I ditched you. I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I'm just – I'm so sorry."

"If you said this two years ago, this will probably be our reception, you know." She gestured to the tent and decorations surrounding the manor. "But I've moved on. I forgot how it felt to love you. I don't – I don't love you anymore. I loved him so much. And you should accept that you were the one who let me go. I waited for few months. But I guessed you weren't coming anyway. So I moved on."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Ron. I'm not sure if we can be friends again, but just know that I'm not holding any grudges anymore."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome. I should get back to my husband." She started to walk away.

"Hey, Hermione?" she stopped and turned around. "You looked beautiful. You're even more beautiful without the blonde hair."

"That was the first time you ever tell me I look beautiful, Ron. Thank you anyway." she turned around and walked straight to her husband.

"I lost her a long time ago." He told himself and tried hard not to let the tears spill. The tears of remorse.

* * *

"What's going on there?" Ginny asked him when she saw him without his bride.

"What? Oh." He shrugged when Ginny gestured to her brother and Hermione outside the tent. "They're just sorting the problems out."

"I see. That git deserved what he got though." Ginny said before downing her champagne.

"Hey, slow down. You're going to get drunk and I'll miss the fun tonight." Blaise said taking her empty glass away from her. Draco laughed. He watched Hermione spoke with the Weasley and could not help but feeling glad that the ginger kept his distance from his wife.

"I wonder what he felt when he knew that you're dating Blaise." Draco looked at Ginny.

"Hah! If you were there, you'll laugh your ass out. When I told mum and dad, they were fine because by that time they already knew about you and Hermione and they accepted it. I got the courage to tell them about Blaise after Hermione tell them about you guys. And then, I brought him home to meet with just mum and dad, but our little party was crushed by one and only git I call a brother. Once he saw Blaise –"

"Once he saw me, his face got red. Redder than his hair it was almost purple and he shouted as loud as possible that I am a disgrace of the Wizarding World and yada, yada, yada. It stopped when Molly petrified him. She levitated him to the pillar close to the dining table, and tied him there so he could watch us eat. I swear I could hear his stomach rumbles." Blaise cut her off.

"Hey! That was the best part and you stole it from me!" Ginny slapped her fiancé's shoulder. Draco laughed at the story. "He could've made my best friend his wife and my sister-in-law, but he screwed it up. So he deserved it."

"As far as I'm concerned, Ginny, you're Lucius favorite new daughter and that means I'm your brother. So that means she's still you're sister-in-law."

"That is so sweet of you, Draco, but you're blonde. I am not your sister. I like your father though."

"Whatever, Ginny." he rolled his eyes and saw Hermione was walking back to him at the corner of his eyes. He looked her way with a smile. "All done, love?"

"All done." She took his drink and downed it in one go.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, it was good actually. I'm just thirsty."

They sat down and watched the guests having fun dancing to the music the DJ was playing. Ginny and Blaise were nowhere to be seen and they sat there enjoying the time they have before the reception ended.

"Would you like to dance?" she saw a hand and she looked up to see the requester face. It was Lucius.

"Thought you'd never ask." Hermione kissed her husband and took her father-in-law's hand while Draco went and sat with her parents and his mother.

"So, exactly when can you give me little Malfoys?" she laughed,

"Oh my god, Lucius! Can you wait a little longer? The reception hasn't even end yet." He smiled.

"I really mean what I said in the note. I love you, and I'm proud of you."

"Was that what you were trying to say when you came into my room earlier today?"

"You are indeed the brightest witch of your age. Draco told me you would like to hear that from me, when I talked to him before I went into your chamber."

"Before you got out from the, you know, I've been having nightmares where you didn't accept me as his fiancée. He knew nothing about it until one day I had a nightmare so bad I can't differentiate between dreams and reality. I called him sobbing like hell and he had to shout to make me calm before saying you're still in there. Then I got so embarrassed I didn't even thank him for coming late at night. That is how much your acceptance means to me, Lucius."

"I know now. Take care of him. Only his mother and you could prevent him from straying to the wrong path."

"You know he loves you, right? He looked up to you. You're his idol."

"He shouldn't have made me one."

"He should. You are not the man you used to be now. Don't live in the past, Lucius. Don't live in the past where you had darkness all around you and all. Live in the present where you have Narcissa, Draco, Ginny and Blaise and my parents, even the Weasleys."

He stared deep in her eyes and pulled her into a warm long hug.

"Thank you, darling. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You know, we're planning on living here for a few months before moving out when Draco finds a nice home for us."

"You can stay here forever, though. The manor is so big and there's only Narcissa and I."

"I'd try to reason with Draco later, okay?"

"Okay." Then they walked together to where Narcissa, Draco and the Grangers were sitting.


	23. I'd Kill For You

CHAPTER 23: I'd Kill For You

They reception ended as the last guests left. Zabini had to drag his fiancée as she drank a little too much. Harry and Pansy left after saying good bye. Narcissa and Lucius had gone to their chambers earlier as Narcissa was feeling unwell. Draco and Hermione saw to the last guests and went up to their beautifully decorated chamber after a long day.

"I don't want to get out of this dress." Hermione said as she fell onto the bed. Her hair was no longer in an elegant bun. She lied on her side, one hand under her head and one on her hips.

"Looking hot, Malfoy." Draco said as he stared at Hermione provocative self.

"That was the first sentence you said to me before your mother proposed to me. Except for I wasn't a Malfoy before." she emphasized on the word mother.

"Hey, most of the men in some part of the Asia proposed to the woman of their dreams through their family. By the way, you do look hot like that, but I like it when you're you, you know. I like you more before you changed everything about you. I like your chocolate brown hair, long and untamable."

"Hey, it is tamable now." they laughed.

"I like your dress. The way it showed a little bit more of your skin but it's still modest. But it looks more beautiful on the floor."

"If so, then why don't you unzip me." she stood up and turned her back to Draco who's now behind her.

The fingertip that brushed her skin as he unzip her sent a shiver down her spine, and he felt it. Their wedding night left both of them breathless. Luckily Hermione didn't forget to set up a silencing charm to the room to avoid disturbing any residence.

Despite of keeping each other up all night, Draco and Hermione woke up energized and early. They took their turns in the bathroom and head downstairs together to find their parents already in the living room along with Blaise and Ginny, chattering.

"I thought we were –" Hermione and Draco stopped as soon as she saw them.

"Early enough." Draco finished her sentence.

"Oh look at them. Twelve hours of marriage and already finishing each other's sentences." Ginny said.

"Hush, Ginny." Hermione walked straight to her mother and kissed her cheek before heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To the kitchen. I'm hungry. You kept me up all night and now I need to refill." She shouted as she walked. Draco turned red.

"Truth is she was the one keeping me up all night."

"I heard that. And you must not tell lies, Draco."

"You're the one who mustn't tell lies."

"One second they were finishing each other's sentences, and then they'll bicker like an old married couple."

"You'll see when you get married later, Ginny. Blaise is way worse than me." Draco said. Hermione agreed.

"I'm right here, Draco. I'm right here." meanwhile the parents were ignoring them and continue discussing something beyond their comprehension.

* * *

They left for Maldives in the afternoon. As soon as they arrived there, Hermione was overwhelmed by the beauty of the scenery in front of her. The blue sky met the blue sea, the puffy clouds slowly moved to where the wind brought them. It was calming. Hermione forced the tired Draco for a walk at the beach after they were done checking in and putting their luggage in their honeymoon suite.

When twilight fell upon them, Hermione decided to go back to their room and rest. They ordered dinner and ate in their suite for Draco couldn't find an ounce of energy to do anything anymore. Hermione just laugh and watched him fell asleep slowly before pulling out a book and settled herself beside her husband before began reading. (This is Hermione we're talking about; of course she would bring books to her honeymoon.)

Hermione woke up to a pair of grey eyes staring at her sleepy face. He smiled as soon as he saw her fluttering eyelids, blinking trying to chase the sleepiness away. He chuckled.

"What?" she asked with her sleepy voice.

"You look even more beautiful like this."

"So, you won't object if I decided to go out with you looking like this?"

"If you asked my father, he would object it through and through. But if you ask me, not at all."

"Good. I'm going to try it someday." She pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you." Draco said breathlessly.

"I'd die for you, Draco."

"A true Gryffindor would die for the ones they love. But a Slytherin would kill for you. I would kill for you, Hermione."

Somehow, that sentence managed to turn her on and they both decided to stay in for that day. Not sleeping. They spent the rest of their honeymoon doing whatever newlyweds would do. They went sightseeing, they do water sport, they went to explore anything they can explore in the day, and did whatever newlyweds would do at night. They entertain each other in bed. On their last day, Hermione filled her sling bag, which the insides were enlarged using undetectable extension charm with souvenirs. Draco just watched her bought everything she could buy and sighed.

"Why didn't you put that in your fantastic bag?" he pointed to the plastic bags in her hand.

"Wouldn't it be abnormal if two tourists went shopping but had nothing in their hand?"

"You have a point. Are you done?"

"I think so. You didn't buy anything, I noticed."

"I already have the one thing I really need."

"What?"

"You." he said and smiled at her.

"That is so cheesy." She hugged him and said, "I love you too."

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked and she nodded.

* * *

They arrived at the manor when his parents were about to have lunch. Leaving their things to the house-elves, weekly-paid and clothed house-elves, they joined Narcissa and Lucius at the dining table. They talked about Maldives which Narcissa succeeded in persuading Lucius to take her there, and they talked about what was happening there at home when they were away for two weeks.

Ginny and Blaise had secured a date for their wedding. Harry had proposed to Pansy last Saturday and Ron was nowhere to be found. Molly was frantic with worries for a few days until an owl had arrived from Merlin knows where with a note from Ron saying he was okay and he needed to get away.

Draco finally agreed to stay in the manor and cancelled his plans to buy a new home for them. Narcissa was ecstatic at this. She also openly said that she wouldn't mind a grandchild in nine months and Lucius nodded at that to indicate he agreed with Hermione. Hermione joked with them saying they could root for that. They laughed and Draco looked at them, his wife, his mother and his father.

They were laughing. Two years ago, he couldn't even imagine of this situation. Never in the world could he ever think that he would be in this position. He married the woman he loved, his mother looked livelier, his father wasn't who he used to be, and he could never ask for more. This was enough. This was what he wanted when he was just a little boy.

* * *

Five weeks later.

"Draco, how would you feel if I tell you that you're going to be a father?" Draco had his elbow on the table, and his head on his hand, reading through a document lazily before Hermione asked that. He startled and almost bumped his head on the table.

"What did you say?"

"You're going to be a father, Draco." Hermione said, her eyes watering.

Draco walked towards her and hugged her before kneeling to put his ears to her belly.

"He's still very tiny. But you'll be able to talk to him in three months though. He would hear you."

"He?"

"I just have this strong feeling that our little angel will be a boy."

He hugged her tight before running as fast as he can to the drawing room where his parents usually had their tea at this hour. He panted as soon as he arrived at the door and his parents turned around.

"What have gotten into you, my dear?" Narcissa asked. "You're panting and sweating."

"I just ran all the way from the other wing to tell you something."

"Mother, father," he said calmly, "I'm going to be a dad!" he shouts happily and ran inside to hug his mother.

"Are you serious?" Lucius asked.

"Why would I be kidding with this, father?"

Lucius stood up and dashed past Draco to meet Hermione who was already on her way to the drawing room. He walked straight to her and hugged her.

"Tell me if you need anything, okay? I'll have the room beside yours and Draco's turned into a nursery. And what do you reckon it will be? Boy or girl? I'll repaint the walls, change the curtains, install new carpets and fill the room with toys."

"And what would I do, father?"

"There's one thing I would rather not do."

"What?" Draco and Hermione asked at the same time.

"It's where Hermione is screaming in pain and me holding her hands and wait for the baby to come out. You should do that, Draco."

"I'm sure it would be just for a few minutes. Right, Hermione?"

"Oh it would be more than just that." Narcissa said, smirking. "When I was in labor, giving birth to you, I was in pain for fifteen hours before you came out entirely."

"And your mother nearly broke my hand for holding it too tight."

"I couldn't imagine that." Draco said with horror in his face.

"You don't have to. You'll experience it in eight months, love. Start counting." Hermione piped in and they laughed. Except Draco. He looked like he almost peed in his pants.

* * *

A/N: Surprise, surprise! This would be the second last chapter for Broken Beyond Repair (Or so She Thought). I might write an epilogue, we'll see about that. Don't forget to leave reviews and enjoy! Thank you and much love xx


	24. What Is Yours, Is Mine

CHAPTER 24: What Is Yours, Is mine.

"Okay. Let's do this again." Draco rubbed his palms together and exhaled before opening the door to a screaming Hermione.

"Where the hell have you been? Here I am risking my life trying to give you an heir, but you! You went I don't know where leaving me here all alone with excruciating pain every few minutes. If we're going to do this every two or three years, I suggest you just crucio me next time because I really can't go through this anymore!" she screamed every single word.

Draco knew better than to answer her accusation. He knew now that if he ever encountered this kind of situation again, he just needed to shut himself up. He walked slowly towards her and held her hands.

"I'm going to get tied right after this!"

"You don't mean that, honey. You're just in pain." Draco used his soothing voice that usually worked in other situation.

"No, I mean it! I'm dying right here, won't you just shut up?!" every time she felt a contraction coming she practiced the breathing techniques she learnt in pregnancy classes she went with Draco in the past seven months.

Right now, Draco just hoped that this will end faster. He couldn't bear to see his wife screaming in pain and he couldn't wait to see their son. He continued caressing her hands, wiping her sweaty forehead and tucking her stray hair behind her ears.

"Even though you're screaming like a banshee right now, all sweaty and messy, you're still beautiful."

"This is NOT the right time to be all mushy, Mr. Malfoy, because I swear if you don't shut your mouth anytime right now, I'd kill you after I'm done with this." The sentence didn't end just right there because it was followed by a scream that would put a banshee to shame and a grip that would break Draco's bones in pieces.

Two and a half hours later, a healthy bouncing baby boy was born. Everything was done and the baby was clean, Hermione had been moved to her ward. A nurse came in and handed the baby to Hermione.

"Ahh this is the third one." He looked at Hermione from the foot of her bed, cradling their third son.

"Honestly, Draco. When are you going to give me your X-chromosome?"

"I remember someone said she's going to get tied up and would rather be crucio than to give birth to another child."

"I was in pain, and you're not helping." She glared at him and then looked at her son.

"You were late! I had to floo to the hospital on my own."

"My battery died and you have no idea how scared I am when I saw that 29 missed call from you. I had a mini heart attack." He walked closer to her and sat beside her. "I'm sorry, okay?" and kissed her forehead.

He touched his son's blonde tuft of hair and caressed his soft pink cheek.

"He's got your nose, love." He whispered.

"And they all have your hair. So not fair." She pretended to sulk. Draco chuckled.

"You know I don't dictate the God to have them inherit my hair. Tristan has your curly hair. And Dawson has your chocolate eyes."

"I'm just kidding. When are they going to arrive?" she was wondering about their parents.

"Tomorrow afternoon. They forced me to force to rest for today. And the day after tomorrow, if everything's fine, we can go home."

"I missed Tristan and Dawson already. What are we going to name this one, Draco?"

"Rigel."

"Rigel? Is it a star?"

"Emmmm yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to let you win this time. You can name our son after a star. And I'll give his middle name. Stephen."

"Stephen? Rigel Stephen Malfoy sounds good to me."

* * *

"Listen to me, Dawson. No matter what house you were sorted in, your daddy and I will always love you, okay?"

"No. All Malfoys should be in Slytherin."

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. I am a Malfoy and I am a proud Gryffindor."

"That is because before you married me, you were a Granger."

"I don't care. Now stop scaring the kid and put his trunk in the car. Dawson honey, go check on your grandparents whether they're ready or not. We need to go now or else you'll miss the train."

The kid ran to his grandparents' chamber and knocked three times. Lucius opened the door and let him in.

"What's with the sour face, dear?"

"Dad said he would disown me if I get sorted other than in Slytherin."

"Did he now? Never mind. If he disowns you, I'll disown him. And you can live with me and Grandmother Cissa."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now, give me a smile." Dawson smiled brightly and Narcissa watched them both with a smile of her own.

Over the course of living together with Hermione and Draco, the manor brightens up by the arrival of Dawson Cygnus which quickly captured Lucius heart as soon as he looked at him. And it doesn't stop there. Two years later, Tristan Corvus shined their world a little bit more and Narcissa no longer have to take turn in spoiling Dawson as she now had Tristan and Rigel. They were spoiled rotten. And if Hermione didn't forbid Draco to do the same, those boys would probably be a mini Draco; the rotten pompous git back during his school year.

Lucius approved on how Hermione taught her children. He finally realized how wrong of him to teach his only son like that once upon a time. Luckily, Draco was nothing like him, and he was glad. Dawson, Tristan and Rigel were nothing like Draco when he was a child. They were taught to be compassionate, responsible and honest even though honesty caused other people to hurt.

* * *

"Remember what I said. Study smart, submit your homework on time, don't skip classes, don't cause trouble and write to us often, okay?"

"Okay, mum. I'll try. Dad?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Grandfather said if you disown me, he'll disown you and then I can live with him. So, you can't scare me anymore." He said smugly to his father.

"Okay then. I'll move far away with your mother and brothers, and we'll have the fun in the world without you."

"Draco, would you stop teasing your son like that? Honestly, I don't know whether I have three sons or four!" she glared at Draco and proceeded to brush nonexistent dust from Dawson's jacket and rearranged his already neat blonde hair.

The train blew its whistle meaning it'll depart in few minutes. Dawson hugged his parents and grandparents before fist bumping his little brothers. At the last minute, Draco pulled his son and kneeled in front of him.

"You know I didn't mean what I said, right? You'll always be a Malfoy wherever you're sorted in. and I will always love you no matter what."

Dawson nodded and he hugged his father again. He boarded the train and found a compartment with the Weasleys. Draco's arm snaked around his wife's waist and his other hand rested on his seven-year-old.

"I want to follow Dawson, dad. Why can't I?"

"Hogwarts only takes big children to go to school there. And you are not big enough."

"I want to grow up and follow him now."

"You have to wait for your letter, love. And to be a big boy, you have to eat vegetables. Are you okay with that?"

"Okay, okay I will eat more vegetables so I would be a big boy and I can go to Hogwarts next year." Rigel said determined.

"You have another six years to be eleven, Rigel. I'd go to Hogwarts first." He said and ran away before Rigel could hit him.

* * *

While Draco was brushing his teeth and Hermione was doing her hair, a knock was heard at the window. It was their son's owl, Duke. Hermione put the last pin in her hair and went to let the owl in. She fed him with an owl biscuits and it flew away indicating they won't have to answer it right away.

"Dawson sent a letter."

"What's it say?"

"'Dear mum and dad, grandfather and grandmother, you guys told me the truth. Hogwarts is indeed cool and I love the feast. Hogwarts is huge and it has a lot of stairs. Peeves scared one of student in my year and she almost cried. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. Speaking of sorting, I got sorted in Slytherin. I guess dad won't get to disown me. He should threaten Tristan from now on. (Draco choked on his toothbrush) Okay that's all I have to say I think. I woke up early to send you this letter. I'm going to miss breakfast if I didn't stop now. Bye. I love you guys! Tristan.'"

"I told you he's going to be a Slytherin."

"Whatever, Draco. Be quick or you'll be late. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

"A king is never late. Everyone is simply early."

"Stop quoting The Princess Diaries and get your sweet ass ready so I can tell you something. In the kitchen." He only heard her voice and chuckled to himself.

He put on his pants and shirt, tied his tie and put on his coat before taking a last look in the mirror. He strutted downstairs and head straight to the kitchen where his mother and father was were reading the letter Dawson sent just now and his wife was eating her breakfast.

"Good morning, Malfoys. What's the thing you want to tell me just now, love?" he went straight to his wife and kissed her temple before stealing her toast.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"What is yours, is mine." He bit the toast and smirked. Hermione rummaged her handbag and found the thing she wanted to show him.

"Here it is." She slid the pictures, one to her parents-in-law and one to Draco.

"We're going to have a baby again?" Draco asked. Toast forgotten. Hermione nodded nonchalantly. Lucius smiled and Narcissa's eyes were glistening with happy tears.

"Well done, son." Lucius said.

"This is the fourth child, and the first time you congratulate me. The first time, you rushed past me and looked for Hermione immediately."

"What's wrong with that? You're not the one dying giving birth."

"Then why this time?"

"Because I feel like it. Tell me if you need anything, Hermione. And make sure you really break his hand this time."

They all laughed except Draco. Draco took his cold forgotten toast and tore it with his teeth with a solemn look upon his face,

"You might as well disown me now and adopt Hermione already."

Of course Draco didn't mean that. I his heart, he was beyond happy seeing his once dark almost broken family was now happy and growing. And he'll make sure that nobody or nothing will ever tear his family apart.

* * *

Far away at Hogwarts, in flying class which had a new professor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years were picking up their brooms. They formed two lines facing each other and waited for next instruction. The red-headed professor had a vacant expression but he looked good from his years of being in a professional Quidditch team. He retired because of an injury and he couldn't play anymore.

From across the field, he saw her son. And he had his mother's eyes.

* * *

A/N: That's it. I'm done. Farewell to you guys. Thank you for reading. To date, BBR has 34 favorites and 80 followers. There are 171, 476 and none of them I could string together to tell you how much I appreciate you guys, the ones that spent their time reading my story. I felt sad having to end this story but I have no such imagination to continue this piece. I'll work harder and try and give you guys a little more adventure rather than just fluff. Please continue to read my other stories and I will appreciate and thank you for your review, comments or criticism on my work. I'll try my best to improve. To those who reviewed BBR, thank you so much. Please forgive the mistakes I've made, I'll do better next time. Good bye!


	25. Appreciation and Sequel Announcement

Dawson's First Year (DFY)

Dawson left for Hogwarts along with Ethan and Aiden Zabini, James Potter and the older Weasleys. Not more than an hour he stepped foot at Hogwarts, he was awarded with points for saving a classmate from Peeves. He was sorted into Slytherin much to his relief. On his first flying lesson, an uncle he never had a chance to meet was now his professor. The twins always got away from trouble with their parents with his help, but not this time, not if they had troubles with their teachers. His mum is pregnant again and he really hoped that this time it would be a girl.

Dawson's adventures are about to be recorded in this sequel to the Broken Beyond Repair (Or So She Thought) (BBR for short.) First of all, I would like to thank you guys, omg I didn't know BBR would get so much favorites and follows. I really appreciate it, guys. Lots of love from me xx

This is dedicated to you guys, my followers and favoriters! (I don't even care if it wasn't a word.)

I'll make sure I put this in the last chapter of DFY.

Horse girl 500

Jasmine of forests

ElvenMagicRules

Sleepyhawk502

Queenie87

AbigailMalfoy

Morganna12

Ravenclaw

Imranramji1

Dragoria10

Sleepyhallow02

I love new storys

Chester99

SkyeMoor

xxIVIxx

Dracomalfoyfan01

Look What You Made Me Do

And all the guestsssss


End file.
